Des Anges à Paris
by MonaLisa94
Summary: Stiles a eut l'excellente idée de faire participer la meute à une télé-réalité.. Ils vont passer 6 mois à Paris ! Tentant tant bien que mal de cacher leur lycanthropie, ils devront faire face à une série de meurtres surnaturelle. Entre humour, romance et drame, la meute va vivre de sacrées aventures !
1. Prologue

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Stiles avait décidé de faire participer la meute aux « Anges de la Télé-réalité » ?! Qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez lui ? Entre un Peter psychopathe, Un Derek au visage fermé, un meilleur ami Alpha devenu hyper sérieux, un Liam réservé, un Mason complètement loufoque, un Isaac qui se rapproche plus d'un gourou hipie que d'un loup-garou survolté, un Jackson trop franc, une Kira hésitante, une Lydia qu'on pourrait comparer un à Dictateur, un Théo bizarre, un Danny trop chaleureux et une Malia cinglée, l'émission était prometteuse. C'est lors d'une réunion que Stiles avait annoncé la nouvelle._

Bon, je vous ai réuni car aujourd'hui est un grand jour ! Bon ok, il si on analyse bien, la pluie était vu comme une bénédiction pour beaucoup de peuples...

Vas au fait Stiles !

 _Cria Derek déjà énervé._

Ok, ne vous énervez pas.

Ce n'est jamais bon signe quand il dit ça.

 _Murmura Isaac à l'oreille de Danny._

Je nous ai inscrit dans une télé-réalité, les « Anges de la télé-réalité ».

 _Tout le monde avait l'air comme absent. Qu'avait-il fait ?!_

C'est une blague ?

 _Demanda Jackson commençant à s'énerver contre le pauvre humain._

Mais c'est génial ! Ce sera intense !

 _Cria Mason totalement emballé par l'idée._

Merci, Mason, c'est toujours un réel plaisir d'avoir des humains dans la meute !

Non mais as-tu perdu la tête ?! « Les Anges de la Télé-Réalité » ? Tu m'as bien regardé là ? Cette émission est merdique ! Mais tu es cinglé ! Tu sais quoi ? Je vais te mordre ! Peut-être que la morsure te redonnera la raison !

 _Apostropha Derek._

 _Stiles recula par précaution. Même s'il n'avait plus peur du jeune Hale, valait mieux être prudent._

Du calme. Personne ne va mordre Stiles. Dis-nous juste pourquoi as-tu fais cela ?

 _Questionna Scott posément._

Pour resserrer les liens de la meute. Ente les nouveaux venus et ce qu'il s'est passé. Je me suis dis « Eh Stiles, pourquoi ne pas tous vivre un moment délirant. »

Et ton idée, c'était la télé-réalité ? Sérieusement ? _Questionna Lydia blasée_. Tu me vois être la pimbêche de service ?

Euh...

Stiles ! Tu vas me le...

Tout doux Lydia..Tu ne le touche pas car c'est moi qui vais le tuer !

Peter, respires... Tu inspires et tu expires...

 _Dit Stiles en voyant l'oncle psychopathe perdre pied._

J'inspire, j'expire...

 _Peter essayait tant bien que mal de se calmer. Il avait vraiment envie de démembrer l'hyperactif. Un silence lourd s'installa. Stiles n'osait rien dire de peur de se faire sauvagement assassiné._

Sommes-nous obligé d'y participer ?

 _Demanda simplement Théo._

Oui. _Déclara Stiles avec un énorme sourire_. _Voyant, les têtes énervés ou effrayés des loups, il décida d'enthousiasmer la meute. Apparemment, Seuls, Mason et Danny avaient l'air contents..._ Allez, cela va être super ! On va s'éclater !

Où va t-on ?

Devines Mason !

 _Tous les loups levèrent les yeux. Ils étaient exaspérés par le comportement de Stiles et Mason. Ce dernier était aussi un hyperactif... Autant dire que c'était l'enfer pour le reste de la meute. Stiles et Mason passaient leur temps à débattre sur n'importe quoi tout le temps et il était impossible de suivre leur conversation sans perdre la tête._

Mexique ?

Non.

Australie ?

Non.

Donnes-moi un indice !

C'est la capitale du romantisme !

OH MY GOD ! Paris ?

Oui ! Six mois à Paris !

Yeahhhhhh ! Avait crié en cœur Mason et Danny.

Apparemment, seuls les humains sont emballés par l'histoire.

Oh ça va Scott, cela va être super !

Stiles, chéri. On devrait y aller, on a plein de chose à se dire...

 _Les yeux de Malia devinrent bleu intense._

Scott ? Derek ? Peter ? Isaac ? Et ? Aide-moi ?! Elle va me tuer !

Fais-toi plaisir...

 _Claqua Derek._

Si elle me tue, je viendrai te hanter chaque nuit Hale !

Même mort, tu aura trop peur crétin !

Ah oui ?! Je n'aurai rien à craindre car je serai mort idiot !

Bon, on a comprit. Si vous pouvez cesser de vous disputer. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi d'où vient cette mésentente.

Demandes à ton bêta.

 _Dit Stiles avec un large sourire moqueur. Derek grogna et s'apprêtait à le plaquer lorsque Mason, désespéré rappela à l'ordre Derek._

Derek ! Lâches un peu Stiles. Restes tranquille.

 _Derek ne voulait pas mais, il ne sait pas pourquoi, il se calma et se replaça contre le mur tout en regardant méchamment l'hyperactif. Un silence s'installa et tout le monde fixait désormais Derek et Mason._

Euh..C'était quoi ça ?

 _Demanda Liam choqué par le comportement de Derek._

Donc, Mason peut le calmer ? Comment cela se fait-il ?

 _Ajouta Kira._

Aucunes idées et ce n'est pas le véritable problème. Le vrai problème est comment allons-nous faire pour les pleines lunes ?! _Stiles rigola jaune, il n'avait absolument pas pensé à ça_. Et si on nous attaque ?

Faites du yoga, dormez, je ne sais pas...héhé...Calmes-toi Malia, respires. On va bien s'amuser. Hein ?! on va s'amuser ?

 _Seuls Mason et Danny répondirent. Effectivement ces mois à Paris, promettez plein de surprises..._

 _Tout le monde avait décidé de retourner chez soi après cette bouleversante nouvelle. Certains imaginaient la meilleure façon de tuer l'hyperactif, d'autres étaient ravis et d'autres ne pensaient à rien. Lorsque le loft redevint plus calme Peter avait décidé d'avoir une petite discussion avec son neveu._

C'était quoi ça ?

Comment ça c'était quoi ?

Arrêtes Derek. Mason te dis d'arrêter et tu t'arrêtes ? Pourquoi ?

Qu... N'importe quoi. Personne ne me dis quoi faire Peter. Maintenant fout moi la paix.

 _Peter rigola._

Quoi ?!

C'est un « sujet sensible ».

DEGAGES !

Ok ok ok c'est bon...

 _Il restait plus qu'une semaine avant leur grand départ pour Paris et donc pour le tournage de l'émission. Mais Stiles ne leur avait pas tout dit, il tenait à sa vie. Il comptait tout leur avouer avant leur départ._

 _Voilà voilà... Voici l'épilogue. Des personnages vont s'ajouter. La suite se fera à travers les différents personnages, comme lorsque les Anges parlent de leur aventure, leurs émotions devant la caméra. Je ne suis pas fan des Anges de la Télé-réalité, mais, moi et mes idées débordantes..._

 _A tantôt !_


	2. L'aventure commence

Une semaine était passée. Stiles leur avait révélé à la dernière minute qu'il avait choisit un métier pour chacun. Mason était barman, Liam et Scott étaient des danseurs, Danny un Dj, Jackson un chanteur. Isaac un prof de bien être pour les célébrités, Peter, Malia, Derek et Théo des mannequins, Kira une cascadeuse, Lydia une styliste et Stiles un cuisinier. Le choc fut tel que Scott dût protéger son meilleur ami.

On se calme, ce n'est rien.

Écoutez l'Alpha, on inspire et on expire...

Tu ne m'aides pas Stiles...

Oh..d'accord, pardon.

Je suis mannequin ?! _Grogna Derek_ , tu te fous de moi ?! Il est hors de question que je fasse des photos ou des défilés !

Je vais te tuer mon amour !

 _Ajouta Malia sur le même ton._

Pourquoi suis-je un danseur ?

 _Demanda perdu Liam._

Tu danses plutôt bien...

Euh, je ne vous ai jamais montré ma façon de danser... Où m'as-tu vu ?

Aucunes importances...

Dis-moi ?!

Tes parents me l'ont dis...

 _Dit timidement Stiles._

Quoi ?! Tu es allé demander à mes parents ? Mais comment oses-tu ?! Je vais te tuer !

 _Stiles soupira._

Arrêtez de tous vouloir me tuer, un seul pourra le faire alors choisissez qui aura ce privilège.

Stilinski !

 _Cria Jackson._

Et merde, Jackson, écoutes...

Comment as-tu su que je chantais ?

Je t'ai entendu l'année dernière, juste avant ton partiel en Droit général...Mais, je t'en supplies, ne me tues pas.

Je ne vais pas te tuer.

 _Répondit Jackson avec un sourire carnassier._

Ouf...Euh attends, je n'aime pas du tout l'expression de ton visage...

Je vais te torturer, jusqu'à ce que tu me supplies de te tuer.

L'hyperactif déglutit difficilement, Jackson pouvait être vraiment flippant quand il le voulait. Un silence s'installa avant que Derek ne s'avance vers l'humain, Liam, Jackson et Malia le suivirent. Ils étaient prêts à en découdre avec le fils du Sheriff même s'il fallait qu'il mette hors circuit leur Alpha.

Euh, les gars, j'ai dû donner des métiers et j'ai pris ce qui vous mettez en valeur. Allez peace... Malia, chérie, tu ne vas quand même pas tuer celui que tu aimes hein ?! On expire et on inspire... Allez faites-le. S'il vous plaît ! Je suis trop jeune et trop beau pour mourir.

Stiles s'encastra carrément sur le mur en espérant que celui-ci le protégerait de ces satanés êtres surnaturels.

Bon ! Tout le monde reprend sa place immédiatement ! Allez hop ! Je ne vais pas vous le répéter plusieurs fois. On prend ces dents, ces griffes et ses regards de tueurs et on revient gentiment s'asseoir. Stiles a fait ça pour qu'on s'éclate alors profitez de ce moment de répit ! J'entends ne fusse qu'une menace, un grognement ou un énervement de votre part et je m'assurerai personnellement de vous ridiculiser devant les téléspectateurs. Allez là ! On a pas votre temps !

Tout le monde regardait Mason complètement choqué. Les bêtas étaient repartis tranquillement s'asseoir sans rien dire. L'Alpha regarda Mason sans rien dire. Ce dernier était un humain pourtant il avait cette attitude d'Alpha. Pourquoi ?

Vous me fixez encore et je vous crève les yeux.

Tout le monde détourna leur regard du jeune black. Mon Dieu qu'il était autoritaire par moment...

Après ce petit épisode, chacun quitta le loft pour se préparer du long voyage vers la France. Ils étaient tous stressés de passer six mois dans la capitale. Ils n'avaient toujours pas trouver de solution quant aux pleines lunes.

Le voyage se fit dans un silence de plombs, chacun vacant à ses occupations. L'arrivée à Paris fut mouvementé, tous les garous étaient perturbés par les odeurs, le bruit, les gens qui partaient à toutes vitesse vers leur travail.

Après une heure de route (Et oui, ils étaient arrivés à midi, à l'heure de pointe) vers leur nouveau chez soi, ils y retrouvèrent six personnes. Les garous se tendirent tous... Ils avaient en face d'eux quatre loups-garou, une humaine et une espèce surnaturelle qui ne connaissait pas. L'un des quatre garou décida de les accueillir.

Bonjour, je m'appelle Erika. Je vous présente Boyd, Breaden, Jordan et nos alphas Aiden et Ethan.

Vous êtes des... ?

 _Questionna abasourdi Stiles._

Et oui ! Nous sommes une meute et nous venons de New-York. Et vous ?

 _Dit Boyd gentiment._

Becon Hills ! Enchanté !

Scott intercepta Stiles qui était prêt à se rendre vers les New-Yorkais. Il défia les deux Alpha un log moment avant de sourire.

Bonjour, je m'appelle Scott, ravi de vous rencontrer.

Ils discutèrent tous pendant un moment découvrant par la suite que Jordan était un Ange. Il leur expliquait qu'un ange était un soldat de Dieu et que lorsque des êtres surnaturels, liés à des crimes, étaient assassinés, il devait brûler les corps vers un Nemeton afin d'envoyer leurs âmes pour qu'ils soient jugés. Comme d'habitude, Isaac se relaxait dans un coin, Théo regardait dans le vide, Derek se calait contre un mur le front fermé et Kira écoutait les vives discussions sans rien dire.

Une porte s'ouvrit subitement pour faire entrer une jeune femme brune, absolument délicieuse.

Bonjour à tous, je m'appelle Allison Argent.

Tout le monde frissonna. Derek et Peter se mirent sur la défensive instinctivement. La famille Argent était une célèbre famille française de chasseurs. Il fut un temps où il vivait à Beacon Hills et Kate, sa défunte tante, avait brûlait toute la famille Hale. Une guerre s'en était suivit, et Chris, sa femme et leur petite Allison avaient décidé de rentrer au pays de leurs ancêtres, la France.

Ah, je vois...Y-a-t-il des loups-garou ? Ou des vampires ou autres espèces surnaturelles ? Parce que si c'est le cas, je m'excuse du mal que ma famille a faite ou a pu faire. Je suis une productrice de télé-réalité, pas une chasseuse. D'ailleurs, s'il y a des loups-garou, comment comptez-vous faire pour les pleines lunes et pour les chaleurs ? Nous sommes en 2015 et vous allez avoir des chaleurs dans deux semaines, je crois... Quelqu'un peut-il bien me répondre ?!

Aiden prit la parole.

Les chaleurs ? Dans deux semaines ? De quoi parlez-vous ?

Tous les 10 ans, les loups-garou ont des chaleurs pendant 9 mois...

Et merde, j'avais complètement zappé...

 _Soupira Peter._

Vous avez des chaleurs ?

 _Questionna Mason curieux avec un large sourire._

Oui... _Marmonna Peter._ Pas la peine de te moquer, je te vois venir.

Intense.

 _Dit le jeune black pensivement tout en continuant de sourire._

Toute la meute de Beacon Hills souffla face à la remarque de l'humain.

Je trouverai un moyen pour vous cacher lors des pleines lunes. Pour vos chaleurs, lâchez-vous, cela nous fera de l'audimat. Je sens que je vais adorer cette saison...

 _Répliqua Allison commençant déjà à rêver de l'argent que cette saison allait amasser._

Reposez-vous demain, l'émission commencera. Au revoir.

Euh..Attendez...Vous parlez de chose surnaturelle comme si c'était normal.

 _Intervint Lydia paniquée._

En France, les gens sont au courant du surnaturelle.

Vraiment ? Vous comptez nous présenter ainsi ?

Non, bien sûr que non. Tout le monde sait que cela existe. Tout le monde fréquente des êtres surnaturels mais personne n'en parle et c'est très bien ainsi. Donc évitez de vous transformer devant la caméra. Bon, je vous laisse. Prenez vos aises ! Demain le tournage débutera ! Au revoir.

 _ **Le début de l'aventure commence ! Nos Anges devront non seulement convaincre dans les métiers qu'ils ont choisi mais ils devront aussi récolter assez d'argent pour la construction d'une école au Malawi. Des couples déjà constitués sont arrivés dans cette maison, vont-il réussir à surmonter les difficultés du quotidien ? Quels seront vos chouchous ? Vous aurez un début de réponse lors du premier épisode des Anges de la Télé-réalité !**_

 _Merci pour les commentaires, merci de suivre ou de mettre en favori la fiction, c'est super chou !_

 _J'ai eu un peu peur car associer une télé-réalité à Teen Wolf, c'est de la pure folie. Pour écrire cette fiction, j'ai dû me documenter sur les Anges car je ne connaissais que de nom (Et oui, je me suis perdue lol). J'espère que vous vous amuserez autant que je m'amuse !_

 _Au fait, j'ai ouvert un forum général se concentrant sur TVD, The Originals et Teen Wolf avec un coin atelier d'écriture ! Cassiewright est modératrice et je tiens à la remercier pour sa gentillesse ! Tu es juste super:)_

 _Une communauté spéciale « romance Stiles » a été ouvert. Pour tout ceux qui veulent publier leurs écrits envoyer un message. Bisous et bonne journée !_


	3. Début explosif !

_**18 américains ont décidé de vivre six mois en France afin d'avancer dans leur projet professionnel. Entre leur parcours personnel, leur projet humanitaire et leur vie dans la maison, comment vont-ils sont sortir ? Découvrez sans plus attendre la nouvelle saison des Anges de la Télé-réalité.**_

 _ **GENERIQUE.**_

 **ERICKA**

La journée a plutôt bien débuté. Je vais pour saluer tout le monde et je constate que le beau ténébreux, Derek je crois, ne me répond pas la parole. Je suis quelqu'un d'impulsive, donc je le provoque. En plus, je sais comment énerver les gens...On a failli en finir aux mains, mais Scott et Ethan nous ont tout de suite calmés. Ce mec est un parfait idiot, lui je ne peux déjà pas le piffer...Par contre, un certain Stiles, me plaît bien... Il est craquant.

 **DANNY**

Pour l'instant tout se passe très bien.. Ethan est vraiment pas mal entre nous. Mais, ce n'est pas le plus important. Aujourd'hui, notre agent va venir nous voir. Je suis pressé ! Avec mes amis Mason et Stiles ont a décidé de sortir cette après-midi. On a hâte de découvrir la vie à la française !

 **NARRATEUR**

Après un petit-déjeuné sous haute tension. Chacun décida de vaquer à ses occupations. Isaac et Kira discutaient tranquillement dehors. Théo et Liam faisaient de même.

Scott, Lydia, Aiden et Ethan discutaient joyeusement dans le salon. Aiden et Lydia ne cessaient de se lancer des œillades. Cela ne plaisait pas du tout à Scott. La Benshee était tout de même avec Jackson. Il souffla intérieurement de soulagement que ce dernier ne soit pas là.

Le petit-ami de la Benshee faisait du sport avec Danny, Derek et Peter. Les trois garçons avait proposé au jeune Hale de se défouler en faisant une séance intensive de musculation. Mason et Stiles discutaient tranquillement dans la cuisine avec Ericka, Boyd et Parrish. Quant à Braeden et Malia, elles s'étaient mise au bord de la piscine.

J'ai l'impression que notre Derek grognon a flashé sur Ericka.

 _Dit Malia avec un sourire moqueur._

Je n'espère pas pour lui, c'est la copine de Boyd. Il est très gentil mais il y a des limites.

Dommage... Si Derek faisait l'amour, il serait moins sur les nerfs...

Pourquoi ne t'en charges-tu pas ?

Oh God non ! C'est mon cousin et je sors avec Stiles.

 _Expliqua la coyotte-garou tout en pointant du doigt Stiles qui rigolait dans la cuisine._

Hmmm Lui...

 _Enchaîna malicieusement Braedan._

Quoi ?

J'ai senti Ericka le mater plusieurs fois au petit-déjeuné.

 _Malia grogna. Personne n'allait prendre son Stiles._

Le déjeuné fut préparé par Stiles et Mason. Le repas fut bruyant, il était ponctué entre un vif débat sur les meilleures chansons de tout les temps et l'appréhension de leurs futures missions. Scott ne cessait de remarquer le manège entre Aiden et Lydia, il n'appréciait vraiment pas ce qu'il se passait. Peter le remarqua et se promit de parler à son Alpha le plus rapidement possible.

 **LYDIA**

Aiden est vraiment une personne à part, il a ce petit quelque chose d'attachant. Il a sa façon d'attirer votre regard sur lui et ce regard, quel regard ! Il dégage une certaine virilité... Une...grande...amitié va naître entre nous. Je sens qu'elle sera très intense.

 _Lydia se mordit la lèvre inférieure, Mason l'avait contaminé._

J'aime mon petit-ami Jackson ! Jackson est incroyable vous savez...

 **NARRATEUR**

Il était 15h, Stiles et Mason se baladaient dans le centre de Paris. Danny avait préféré rester à la maison pour parler avec Ethan.

Ils admiraient cette capitale. L'architecture, les musées, les parcs, les gens...Tout était génial !

Puis-je te poser une question ?

Je t'écoutes.

 _Dit vivement Mason._

Y-a-t-il quelque chose entre toi et Derek ?

P-Pardon ?

Ben, tu vois ce que je veux..Il a l'air de t'écouter.

Ah bon ?

Fais pas semblant

 _Répondit blasé l'hyperactif._

Honnêtement, je ne sais pas. On parle de Derek là...Faut pas déconner.

Justement, un brun ténébreux, mystérieux, musclé...

Wow, wow, wow ! Il t'arrive quoi là ? Te rends-tu comptes que tu fantasmes là ?

Pas du tout...

 _ **Dans la maison**_

Peter avait réussit à s'isoler avec Scott afin de discuter.

Tu ne penses quand même pas que notre Lydia ait réellement craqué pour Aiden ? Tu imagines dans quel état serait Jackson, ce sera un carnage.

Oui mais j'ai remarqué quelque chose d'étrange si tu vois ce que je veux dire... Je ne sais pas à quoi il joue mais draguer la copine d'un autre sous ses yeux...

Oh...Encore heureux que Jackson n'ai rien perçu ?

Perçu quoi ?

Scott et Peter tournèrent la tête et restèrent figés. Que fallait-il faire ? Lui dire ou se taire ?

Rien du tout.

 _Répondit du tac au tac Peter._

Ben, j'ai entendu mon prénom et le encore « heureux que je n'ai rien perçu »... Que se passe t-il ?

Rien.

Dit simplement l'Alpha. Ce dernier s'apprêtait à sortir lorsque Jackson lui barra le chemin.

Dites-moi maintenant.

Jackson tremblait, il était prêt à se déchaîner...Scott souffla.

Mieux vaut nous asseoir.

 _ **Sur les champs de Mars**_

Comment ça se passe avec Malia ?

Bien, pourquoi ?

Parce que je sais que c'est faux.

Comment ça ?

Elle a l'air folle de toi, il n'y a rien à en dire mais toi ?

Je l'aime beaucoup. C'est une fille sympathique, forte et adorable.

Mason rigola agaçant légèrement l'autre humain.

Te rends-tu comptes de ce que tu as dis ? Tu aurai pu me dire que tu l'aimes mais tu ne m'as pas dit cela... Qui hante tes pensées ?

Stiles rougit. « Mais comment Mason pouvait-il tout deviner ? Comment faisait-il bordel !? »

Bon, on doit repartir à la maison. Ce soir, notre agent sera là.

 _Dit rapidement l'hyperactif tout en se levant._

Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi...

 _Murmura amusé le jeune homme noir._

Vers 18 heures, Mason et Stiles rentrèrent. Il fut carrément choqué en voyant l'état de la maison. Les deux meutes s'affrontaient silencieusement du regard. Des gardes de l'émission se dressaient entre eux. Les deux jeunes hommes étaient complètement énervés. La tension était très explosive dans la maison.

Que s'est-il passé ?

 _Lâcha froidement Stiles._

 _ **Une heure plutôt dans la maison.**_

Scott, Peter et Jackson étaient silencieux. Ce dernier était agacé par ce silence et les lourds regards des deux personnes en face de lui.

Bon ? Je n'ai pas l'éternité, alors parlez !

Ok, mais ne t'énerves pas.

Je crois que c'est trop tard pour ça.

Scott souffla et regarda Peter agacé.

Cela ne m'aide pas du tout.

Bon ! Accouchez là.

Scott n'osait pas lui révéler ses soupçons... Peut-être qu'il ne se faisait que des idées. Voyant son Alpha pas prêt à prendre la parole. Peter prit la parole.

On pense qu'Aiden drague ouvertement Lydia et que celle-ci se laisse faire.

Quoi ? _Jackson rigola_. Lydia ?! Ma Lydia ? Nous nous aimons, elle ne va pas aller voir ailleurs...

J'ai eu des doutes au début mais lors du repas...

Quoi Scott ? Que s'est-il passé ?

Ne t'énerves surtout pas Jackson. _Il ne répondit pas mais il tentait de se maîtriser._

Bon, elle sentait le sexe.

 _Continua l'Alpha tout en baissant la voix pour que personnes n'entendent._

PARDON ?! Vous délirez là ! On va vérifier cela tout de suite !

Jackson sortit en fureur mais tenta tant bien que mal de cacher son énervement à la vue de tous.

Tu vas bien Jack's ?

Tenta Derek.

Parfaitement bien.

Jackson se dirigea dans la cuisine pour boire quelque chose. Lydia et Aiden parlaient tranquillement dans le salon. L'étudiant en droit trouva sa petite-amie trop proche de cet Alpha, il n'aimait pas du tout cela. Il se concentra sur les deux. Il tenta d'abord d'entendre la discussion, ils parlaient de New-York. Il se concentra sur les odeurs. Il ouvrit aussitôt les yeux, Scott avait raison, ils puaient le désir sexuel. Jackson ne put se contenir et courut vers le salon où il donna un violent coup de poing à Aiden.

Fumier ! Ne t'approches pas d'elle !

Ah je vois... elle sent si bon...

 _Dit moqueusement Aiden._

Petit fils de p... !

Jackson se jeta sur Aiden et lui donna plusieurs coups, Ethan se jeta instinctivement sur Jackson et le frappa et tout dégénéra. Instinctivement, tous les membres soutenaient leur meute. Seuls Danny et Lydia tentaient de calmer le jeu. La production dû faire venir des gardes pour les séparer. Un lourd silence s'abattit , plus personne n'osait bouger. Ils se fixaient tous.

 _ **Maintenant**_

Bon étant donné que personne ne veut répondre à Stiles, j'invite tous ceux de Bécon Hills à sortir prendre l'air pendant que ceux de New-York resteront au salon.

 _Parla calmement Mason._

Tu n'as pas à nous dire ce qu'on doit faire, surtout venant d'un simple...surtout venant d'un inconnu.

 _Répondit Aiden toujours énervé._

Ecoutes-moi petit con, tu vas te calmer tout de suite ! Si tu crois que j'ai peur de toi alors tu peux toujours rêver ! Tu vas faire ce que je te dis car c'est la meilleure solution ok ? Et si tu essayes de détourner ce que j'ai dit, je t'étriperai ! D'accord ?!

 _Mason était maintenant à quelques mètres du visage d'Aiden._ Je t'ai demandé si tu étais d'accord ? Serais-tu devenu soudainement sourd ?

O- Ok.

 _Murmura Aiden en baissant les yeux_. « Mais pourquoi ai-je baissé les yeux devant un simple humain ? Pourquoi suis-je en train de l'écouter bêtement ?! Grrr, il va prendre cher ! »

Encore une fois, personne ne comprenait ce qui arrivait à Mason. Comment pouvait-il faire cela ? Aiden était tout de même un Alpha.. Trop de questions en suspens mais, ils ne pouvaient rien faire. La caméra tournait toujours.

La meute de Californie s'installa dehors, Jackson étant très loin de Lydia. La fin de soirée se passa dans un silence de mort et tout le monde se coucha très tôt. La production avait renoncé à la première entrevue avec l'agent. La tension était encore palpable.

 _ **Après une première journée riche en rebondissements. Des crises ont déjà apparu. Jackson et Lydia vont-ils réussir à s'en sortir ? Aiden continuera t-il à se rapprocher de Lydia ? Que cache Stiles ? Et surtout qui est Mason ? Ce jeune homme en apparence chaleureux, gentil et généreux, cacherait-il un autre visage ?**_

 _ **La dispute entre Ericka et Derek mènera t-il vers une tout autre relation sachant que la demoiselle est déjà en couple ? Tant de questions pour un début des plus explosifs ! Retrouvez-nous demain pour le deuxième épisode des Anges de la Télé-réalité !**_

 _ **Générique de fin.**_

 **Durant la nuit près de Paris.**

Après un combat acharné, un homme expira son dernier souffle.


	4. Seigneur !

**Après une prompte première journée, nos jeunes américains vont enfin pouvoir rencontrer leur agent qui n'est autre que notre très cher Adrian Harris. Certains partiront pour leur premier rendez-vous professionnel, d'autres devront accomplir la première mission pour la collecte humanitaire. Je vous rappelle qu'ils doivent rassembler près 8 000 euros. Découvrez sans plus attendre le deuxième jour de la nouvelle saison des Anges de la Télé-réalité.**

 **GENERIQUE.**

 **STILES**

Comme vous pouvez vous en douter, le petit-déjeuné a été plus que silencieux. Néanmoins, certains comme moi, ont continué de discuter avec les autres membres. Après tout, ce ne sont pas mes problèmes ! Enfin si mais... Je n'ai pas envie de gâcher mon séjour à Paris, voyez-vous. En plus, de vous à moi, c'est vrai qu'Aiden a quelque chose de bestiale. Je ne suis pas homosexuel hein ? Enfin, je ne sais pas... Bref, je m'éloigne. Jackson est plutôt canon, il finira bien par trouver une autre Vénus... Enfin, je lui souhaite... Sinon, c'est la merde. Enfin non, ce n'est pas la merde. Quoique Lydia m'avait dit que c'était une bête de sexe et même qu' un jour, elle lui avait fait la grève du sexe pendant 10 jours. Ce n'était pas beau à voir. J'avais limite envie de le soulager moi-même... Euh, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Je suis en couple avec Malia, vous savez et euh...Je suis heureux avec elle. Elle a ce côté sauvage que j'aime tant. Bref ! Vive la rencontre avec M. Harris.

 **NARRATEUR**

Il était 11h lorsque Adrian Harris arriva dans la villa.

Bonjour tout le monde. Comment allez-vous ?

Seuls Stiles, Danny, Mason, Jordan et Braeden répondirent.

Bon j'ai appris pour votre première journée. J'espère que nous n' assisterons plus à ce genre de scènes. Aujourd'hui, Danny, Derek, Théo et Jordan avez votre premier rendez-vous professionnel. Comme vous le savez, Paris est la capitale de la mode mais aussi du monde de la nuit. La marque Dior cherche un nouveau visage et vous trois (désignant Derek, Théo et Jordan) correspondez au profil recherché. Votre rendez-vous a lieu à 15h. Danny, toi tu as rendez-vous avec un Dj connu, Kavinsky. Ton rendez-vous aura lieu à 22h.

Danny, Mason et Stiles crièrent ! Danny avait rendez-vous avec kavinsky !

Y'a pas moyen, je viens avec toi.

 _Dit Mason surexcité._

Moi aussi !

 _Ajouta Stiles ne tenant plus en place._

Je viens aussi pour vous annoncer la première mission pour la collecte. Aiden, Jackson, Lydia et Peter.

La tension redoubla dans la pièce. La production l'avait fait exprès, c'est pas possible !

Et merde...

 _Chuchota Peter._

Votre mission consistera à nettoyer une partie des toilettes publiques de la ville de Paris.

Tout le monde rigola sauf les concernés.

Quoi ? C'est une blague ?

 _Demanda Peter énervé._

Non non, en fonction de votre effort, la ville vous donnera une somme d'argent. Vous commencerez dès 14h. Bon, je souhaites à tout le monde une bonne journée.

Il se leva et quitta la villa.

Fais ch***

 _Souffla Jackson._

Intéressant ce que tu dis Jacks étant donné-

Fermes là Stiles.

On ne me coupe pas. Donc, je disais, intéressant ce que tu dis-

Jackson emmena Stiles loin des caméras et le plaqua contre le mur.

Stop !

Ok, ok, ok... Peux-tu me laisser tranquille stp ?

Jackson grogna mais le libéra.

Quel impoli. Tu vas nettoyer la merde de tout Paris Hahahaha !

Ajouta Stiles tout en courant pour fuir à un Jackson en furie. Revenant dans le salon et se dirigeant dehors. Scott ne put s'empêcher d'être blasé par le spectacle qu'offrait Jackson et Stiles. _« Décidément, ils sont irrécupérables »._

Après les gamineries de Stiles et Jackson, tout le monde put manger dans un silence religieux. Peter décida de couper ce silence :

Je préviens, si je vois ne fusse qu'un début de dispute entre vous deux, je vous égorgerez de mes propres mains.

Peter ?! Tu ne peux pas dire cela.

 _Murmura Scott._

Rien à faire, si ces deux crétins me fatigue, j'en ferai de la pâté pour chien.

Intéressant ce que tu dis -

Stiles la ferme. Tu ajoutes un mot et je te ferai regretter de nous avoir proposé ce séjour à Paris.

Stiles devint blanc, Peter était capable de tout. Il faut toujours s'en méfier.

Ok mais inspires et expires.

Stiles ! Encore un mot et couic .

Dit Peter tout en faisant un signe de mort à Stiles. Le fils du shérif déglutit difficilement.

 **Dans Paris, en train de nettoyer une des toilettes publiques de la ville.**

OH MY GOD ! Que Dieu nous vienne en aide !

 _Cria Peter._

Tu crois en Dieu ?!

 _Questionna Lydia en train de nettoyer le miroir._

Je devrais pour éviter d'être en contact avec ça !

En effet, il y avait un préservatif usagé dans le coin de la cabine des toilettes.

Ah Berk ! Et quelle odeur ! J'ai envie de vomir.

Non Lydia, pas ça, s'il te plaît ! On a presque terminé de nettoyer celle-ci !

 _Cria Peter désespéré._

Ce n'est pas possible, c'est trop dégueulasse ici ! Le mythe parisien vient de se fracasser la gueule à mes yeux.

Soupira Jackson. Alors que tout le monde tentait d'en finir aux plus vite avec cet endroit plutôt dégoûtant, Aiden ne put s'empêcher de recracher tout son petit-déjeuné et son déjeuné. Voyant cela, Lydia ne tint plus et fit de même.

Oh non?! Lydia ? Aiden ? Vous déconnez ?! On avait presque finit là ! Oh c'est trop dégoûtant là...

 _Cria Peter complètement dépassé._

Oh l'odeur, l'odeur... Que Dieu nous aide.

 _Ajouta Jackson en grimaçant._

J'aurai dû refuser ce stupide voyage à Paris. Mais que suis-je con !

Termina Peter. Ils devaient recommencer à nettoyer ces toilettes.

 **Chez la Maison Dior**

Voilà mon chéri, sois sauvage ! C'est cela ! Continu !

Théo, Mason, Scott et Jordan ne purent s'empêcher de rire en voyant le photographe parler ainsi à un Derek complètement dépité.

Que tu es animal ! Hmm...Carrément excitant !

Mason et Scott s'étaient écroulés par terre, ils n'en pouvaient plus. Jamais, ils n'oublieraient ça.

Allez bébé, lâches-toi ! Sors ta haine ! C'est ça bébé !

C'est bon Scott et Mason pouvaient mourir en paix. Derek grogna légèrement en les voyant.

Après cette séance photo des plus épiques, ce fut le tour de Jordan puis de Théo. Mason et Scott avaient désormais des courbatures à force de rire.

Quand je vais raconter cela à Stiles et Danny-

Tu racontes ça et je te tues.

 _Lâcha Derek en colère._

Oh bébé, ne fait pas cette tête.

Dit Mason tout en tirant sur les joues de Derek. Scott qui était à côté, rigola de plus belle. Derek regarda froidement le jeune homme et il se jura intérieurement qu'il allait le payer très cher.

Lâches-moi...J'attends dehors.

Oh mais bébé restes. Théo n'a pas fini...

Intervint Scott entre deux rires. Le grognement ne fut que la seule réponse.

 **SCOTT**

Cette journée était absolument épique ! Les français sont des dingues, ils sont tellement décomplexés ! Le photographe ne s'est pas gêné pour donner des surnoms à Jordan, Derek et Théo. Il appelait Jordan « chéri », Derek « bébé » et Théo « ma puce » ! Ahahahaha ! C'était le plus bel après-midi de ma vie. Je peux mourir en paix après avoir assisté à ça.

 **Pendant ce temps, dans le bureau d'Allison Argent.**

Ce n'était pas qu'un simple humain. C'était un loup-garou.

Tu penses que ce sont les sorcières ?

 _Questionna Allison._

Ben vu que quelqu'un a brûlé 10 sorcières dernièrement... Je pense.

Tu crois qu'une guerre va resurgir ?

Je ne crois pas. Elle va resurgir !

Merde, les garous présents auront bientôt leurs chaleurs et la pleine lune arrive à grands pas. S'ils ne sont pas en sécurité dehors. Où va t-on les placer ?

Je crois que j'ai ma petite idée...

 **De retour dans la maison**

Vous auriez dû voir les têtes de Derek Jordan et Théo, c'était mythique !

Tu m'étonnes, j'aurai aimé voir mon Jordan se faire appeler « chéri ».

 _Rigola Ethan._

Et vous, qu'avez vous fait ?

On a écouté Danny s'entraîner.

 _Répondit Stiles._

Il est vraiment bon.

 _Enchaîna Ethan._

Oh merci...Mais je ne sais pas si je vais réussir à faire apprécier ce que je fais à Kavinsky.

Bien sûr que si !

 _Crièrent Stiles, Mason et Ethan en cœur._

 **Une heure plus tard, retour de Lydia, Aiden, Jackson et Peter dans la villa.**

Oh mais vous fouettez les gars !

 _Dit Braeden avec dégoût._

Non sans déconner !

 _Répondit Aiden énervé._

Tiens ! Voilà nos femmes de ménages !

Stiles ! Redis cela encore une fois et je t'émascule !

 _Cria Lydia._

Ouaahh ! Mais vous schlinguez !

Peter souffla et préféra partir prendre une douche plutôt que de rester une minute de plus. Les autres le suivirent.

 **Une heure plus tard...**

AHAHAHAHAHAHA ! Intense !

Il n'y a rien de drôle Mason. Et Isaac et Kira, je vous vois rire ! Pas la peine de vous cacher.

Déclara Peter excédé. Mais, il se reprit et continua son discours :

Bref, la ville nous a donné 1000 euros. Personnellement, je pense qu'on méritait un peu plus vu les horreurs qu'on a vu.

Tout le monde pouffa discrètement.

Vous pouvez rire. De toutes manières, je vais me reposer et ne reverrais plus vos sales têtes avant demain !

Oh Peter, ne fait pas cette tête ! Et reviens !

L'hyperactif courra derrière Peter pour le ramener au salon. Après une discussion d'une heure avec celui-ci, ils retournèrent au salon auprès des autres. La soirée promettait d'être bruyante et chaleureuse.

 **Après une journée haute en couleur. Comment s'est passé le reste de la soirée ? Que s'est dit Peter et Stiles ? Quelqu'un sera t-il choisi par la maison Dior ? Comment le rendez-vous de Danny va t-il se passer ? Un couple s'est-il déjà formé ? Lequel ? Vous saurez tout dans le prochain épisode des Anges de la télé-réalité !**

 **Générique.**

Merci à tous de lire et/ou commenter ma fiction ^^ Pour répondre à felixsamaaa, cette fition sera effectivement « intense » lol:)

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira Bises.


	5. Nouveau meurtre !

**De retour pour le troisième épisode de l'émission de l'été. Après une première mission difficile et un premier rendez-vous professionnel, c'est au tour de Danny d'avoir un rendez-vous avec l'un des meilleurs Dj français, Kavinsky. Les Anges feront leur première sortie le lendemain. En effet, ils profiteront des bateaux mouches de la Seine pour découvrir la capitale Française.**

 **GENERIQUE**

 **THEO**

Le « ma puce » du photographe, c'était abusé. Toute la maison se fout de moi maintenant. Je ne sais pas si en France, les mecs s'appellent ainsi mais, aux États-Unis, aucun mec, même les gay, ne s'appellent ainsi. Étrange pays.

Par contre j'ai apprécié le shooting, les vêtements que j'ai pu apercevoir étaient absolument magnifiques. J'aimerais bien en porter.

Cependant, ce qui m'a le plus plu, est le fait que les français savent s'habiller. J'étais surpris car chez nous, ce n'est pas forcément le cas. Enfin, ce n'est pas une priorité comme ici. Chez vous, le bon goût prime et l'art de la beauté signifie quelque chose d'important. Il y a toute une pensée derrière qui me correspond. J'adore ce pays.

 **DEREK**

C'est simple le prochain que j'entends m'appeler bébé, je l'éviscère. Hors de question d'être appelé ainsi. Ai-je l'air d'un bébé ?

Bon, à la limite si Mason le dit, je ne dirai rien.. Il peut être flippant quand il s'y met.

 **NARRATEUR**

Stiles, Mason, Ethan et Danny se préparaient pour aller au rendez-vous de ce dernier. Ils quittèrent la maison aux alentours de 21h30.

 **Dans la maison**

Bon, on pourrait faire un jeu pour apprendre à se connaître.

Proposa Scott de bonne humeur. Voyant une démotivation de la part de ces colocataires, il ajouta :

Cela nous permettra de passer au dessus de ce qui s'est passé dernièrement. On pourra partir sur de nouvelles bases.

Je te préviens, je ne vais pas m'amuser à jouer aux gardes du corps.

 _Bougonna Derek._

Allez ! C'est une bonne idée.

 _Cria presque Braeden._

Ils s'installèrent tous parterre sur la terrasse.

Bon qui commence ?

 _Déclara Scott impatient._

Ils commencèrent à se poser des questions sur leur vie et leur personnalité mais cela dériva rapidement vers des questions sexuelles.

Serais-tu capable de coucher avec Mason, Stiles ou Danny ?

Questionna Aiden à Peter. Ce dernier recracha sa gorgée de cocktail et toussa nerveusement.

Mais quelle est cette question ? Tu es sérieux là ?

Ben quoi ? C'est une question tout à fait normal.

Non je ne crois pas ! Stiles est mon mec ! Et hors de question que tu insinues que mon père aurait envie de coucher avec mon COPAIN !

Scott, Liam, Jordan et Théo s'étaient imaginés la scène. Ils devinrent tout d'un coup pâle. Seule Erika sourit. Mais c'est parce qu'elle pensait à elle et Stiles.

Arrêtez d'imaginer cela ! Et toi Erika, je sais à quoi tu penses. Arrêtes cela tout de suite.

 _Dit Malia hors d'elle._

Et toi Aiden ? Avec qui aimerais-tu coucher ?

 _Lança Liam après un silence._

Lydia bien sûr !

Veux-tu répéter ça ?

 _S'énerva Jackson._

J'ai dis L-Y-D-I-A. Je suis sûre qu'avec moi, je lui ferai enchaîner plusieurs orgasmes.

Aiden passa sa langue sur ces lèvres de manière si sexy que ladite concernée rougit aussitôt. Elle n'arrivait pas à se détacher du regard de braise d'Aiden. Tous les garou sentirent son désir sexuel. Aiden rigola. Scott prit aussitôt son bêta et se rendirent dans la chambre.

Elle me dégoûte.

Je comprends Jackson. Mais cela passera. Aiden est juste provocateur.

Non, qu'elle parte avec lui ! Je ne vais pas continuer à me faire ridiculiser. Elle n'est plus rien pour moi !

 _Hurla t-il._

 **Sur la terrasse.**

Tous les garou avaient entendus la discussion.

Je pense que tu es une femme libre ma très chère Lydia.

 _Déclara Aiden avec un large sourire._

Quoi ?

Elle venait de sortir de ses pensées.

Après ce qu'il vient de se passer, je pense qu'effectivement, tu es une femme célibataire.

Enchaîna Peter mécontent. Il adressa un regard tellement dur à la rouquine qu'elle couru aussitôt vers la chambre où se trouvait l'Alpha et le bêta.

Jackson ?!

Casses-toi ! On n'est plus rien.

Jackson se retenait de pleurer et de dire trop de méchancetés.

Non, attends, on peut-

Lydia tu devrais retourner sur la terrasse.

 _Dit calmement Scott._

Elle baissa la tête gênée et repartit rejoindre les autres non sans lancer un dernier regard de supplication à son fraîchement ex-copain.

Jackson et Scott passèrent leur soirée à l'écart du groupe avant que tous décidèrent de s'endormirent.

 **Sur le retour du rendez-vous de Danny.**

C'était trop bien ! Je trouvais le mec bizarre au début, mais, il faut juste entrer dans son monde.

 _Dit Mason encore dans l'ambiance._

C'est clair ! Tu as été génial Dan ! Tu es le meilleur !

Merci les gars.

Ethan se contenta simplement de l'embrasser tendrement. Mason et Stiles n'hésitèrent pas à siffler. C'était bien la première fois qu'ils s'affichaient ainsi. Un nouveau couple venait déjà d'apparaître.

Alors qu'ils roulaient tranquillement, Ethan se figea.

Ça ne va pas ?

 _Demanda inquiet son petit-ami._

Il se passe quelque chose. Tournes à droite.

Je ne sais pas si on a droit -

Tournes.

Danny s'exécuta.

Eh Ethan ça va ? Tu nous fais peur là.

 _Murmura Stiles._

Je sens le sang.

Un téléphone vibra, faisant sursauter les trois humains.

Décroches Stiles !

Pourquoi moi ?

Je conduis.

Tu aimes le risque non ?

Quelle explication Mason. Génial. Je-

Bon, vous devez décrocher !

 _Coupa Ethan._

Stiles bougonna mais s'exécuta tout de même.

Allô.

C'est Allison ! Où allez-vous ? Vous devez immédiatement vous rendre à la villa.

On a une urgence. Cela ne va pas durer longtemps. Je-

Je ne veux rien savoir. Retournez à la villa.

Oui, d- ésolé- on – c-capte- ma-mal.

Stiles raccrocha.

Tu n'as pas osé faire le coup du « je capte mal »

Si tu avais une meilleure idée Mason, tu aurais pu le faire. Après tout, tu aimes le risque aussi.

 _Marmonna Stiles._

On est arrivé.

Ils sortirent tous rapidement de la voiture et suivirent Ethan.

Oh mon dieu ! Dites-moi que c'est une blague ! On vient en France pour quitter les histoires surnaturelles de Becon Hills et ils se passent ça !

Je rêve où c'est un Elfe ?

 _Questionna Danny surprit._

Et moi qui croyais qu'ils n'existaient que dans le Seigneur des Anneaux...

 _Poursuivit Stiles mi- fasciné, mi-choqué._

L'Elfe en question avait ces organes sortis, la tête à moitié arraché, un œil crevé et la langue arrachée.

C'est vraiment écœurant.

 _Dit Danny, prêt à vomir._

Euh Mason que fais-tu ?

Je vois si c'est un garou qui a pu faire ceci Ethan...Même si en apparence on a cette impression, ce n'est pas un garou qui a fait ceci. C'est un homme lambda. Cependant... Il y a une substance gluante.

Mason toucha la substance en question et la renifla.

Pouaaaaaaah, ça schlingue ! Ça sent plusieurs choses en même temps-

Mason ne put continuer ses recherches car des bruits assourdissants de voiture arrivèrent vers eux. Ils décidèrent de se cacher mais une voix les stoppèrent dans leur entreprise.

Je vous avez bien dis de... Écartez-vous... Oh mon dieu...

Allison prit aussitôt son téléphone.

Papa. Rendes-toi avec l'équipe à la rue Adolphe-Adam. Il y a un cadavre.

Elle raccrocha.

Quant à vous, rentrez à la maison et pas un mot devant les caméras. Est-ce clair ?!

Oui bien sûr.

 _Déclarèrent en cœur les 4 hommes._

Ils partirent aussitôt pour en parler aux autres. Les caméras ne tournaient plus.

A peine arrivés que Stiles cria :

Réveillez- vous les bêtes ! Il y a urgence !

 _Merci de lire et pour certains de laisser des commentaires. Cela donne envie de continuer._

 _A la prochaine ^^_


	6. Eaux troubles

Voici la suite de l'épisode. Bonne Lecture !

 _A peine arrivés, Stiles cria :_

 _Réveillez- vous les bêtes ! Il y a urgence !_

Comme personne ne répondait, les autres l'accompagna dans ces appels :

OOOOOH REVEILLEZ-VOUS !

 _Cria Danny._

ALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !

 _Enchaîna Mason._

EEEEEEHHHHHHHHH OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH !

 _Termina Ethan._

Les 4 jeunes hommes rigolèrent de leur bêtise.

C'est bon, vous avez fini bande de crétins finis ?!

Peter, les autres sont-ils réveillés ?

Oui Stiles.

Au bout de 10 minutes, les deux meutes étaient réunis dans le salon.

Bon qu'il y a t-il ? Et faites vite.

 _Grogna Derek._

On a retrouvé un Elfe mort.

 _Répondit Mason du tac au tac._

Les questions et fusèrent.

Quoi ?!

Ça existe ?!

Alors, c'est beau un elfe ?

Il ressemble à ceux du Seigneur des Anneaux ?

Vous pensez qu'il y en a aux USA ?

Bon tout le monde se tait ! Une seule personne à la fois et que des questions liées au meurtre. Pas vos élucubrations sur le fait que ce soit un Elfe.

 _Déclara Mason d'un ton ferme._

Tout le monde se tut. Bon Dieu, comment fait-il ?

Comment est-il mort ?

 _Demanda Peter._

Éviscéré, tête à moitié arraché, lange coupée et œil crevé.

 _Répondit calmement Mason._

C'était un crime fait par un être surnaturel ?

 _Enchaîna Jordan._

En apparence, cela ressemble à un crime fait par un loup-garou mais Mason a découvert une substance bizarre.

 _Dit Stiles._

Cela sentait fort. Cette personne a voulu faire croire à un crime de la part d'un loup-garou. Je ne sais pas comment vous l'expliquez, mais, j'ai l'impression que quelque chose d'énorme va se produire.

 _Poursuivit le jeune homme noir._

Effectivement, comme s'il voulait déclarer une guerre ! Il me semble avoir vaguement entendu parler d'une histoire comme ça. Mais, je crois que cela relève plus de la légende qu'autre chose.

 _Dit Peter pensif._

Tout le monde se regarda silencieusement. Si cela signifiait une déclaration de guerre, ils étaient dans une situation compliquée étant donné, le nombre d'êtres surnaturelles présents dans l'émission.

Bon, on se calme, on conclut trop vite. Attendons de voir comment cela évolue.

Et comment comptes-tu faire pour avoir des informations Stiles.

 _Questionna Scott._

J'ai comme l'impression que notre productrice en sait beaucoup plus qu'elle ne le dit.

C'est une Argent. Il ne faut pas être surpris.

Répliqua Peter, énervé rien qu'en écoutant le nom des bourreaux de sa famille.

J'ai quelques contacts en France, j'essayerai de choper deux-trois infos...

 _Proposa Braeden._

Comment se fait-il que tu aies des contacts ici ?

 _Demanda innocemment Lydia._

Avant, j'étais une mercenaire dans le monde surnaturelle.

Ça existe ? Trop bien ! Enfin non mais ça en jette quoi...

La ferme Stiles.

 _Claqua Jackson encore de mauvaise humeur._

Que t'arrive t-il Whittemore ? Lydia t'a plaqué ?

Un départ précipité suivit d'un grognement de ce dernier fit comprendre à l'hyperactif qu'il avait fait une énorme connerie. « Et merde... »

Jackson ?

Le fils du shérif le suivit en courant.

 **Dans la chambre**

Jackson ? Ne me dis pas-

Il ne put terminer sa phrase, il avait comprit en voyant les yeux rouges de la personne en face de lui. Il ne réfléchit pas et l'enlaça.

Désolé, quel idiot je fais. Racontes-moi tout.

Jackson souffla et tenta de chasser ces larmes et il lui expliqua toute la situation.

… Je l'ai quitté... Tu veux savoir le pire ?

Je t'écoute.

Je crois avoir plus mal à mon orgueil qu'à la séparation.

Je vois.

 **Dans le salon**

Tu m'expliques Lydia ?

Danny, je ne pense pas que-

Ils ne sont plus ensemble.

 _Coupa Malia._

La Benshee lança un regard noir à cette dernière mais elle n'en avait rien à faire.

Quoi ? Comment ça plus ensemble ? Aiden qu'as-tu fait encore ?

Aiden regarda innocemment son frère.

Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous voulez parler.

Bon, au pire, je suis fatigué. J'engueulerai Lydia demain.

 _Déclara Danny tombant peu à peu dans le sommeil._

Le groupe se désintégra petit à petit. Le calme s'installa dans toute la maison.

 **Ailleurs**

Le dernier Elfe tué de la sorte remonte au XVIIIme siècle. Comment est-ce possible ?

 _Demanda Chris._

Ils l'ont invoqué, il n'y a pas de doutes. Il serait judicieux d'appeler Deaton, je crois qu'il en sait un peu plus sur cela.

 _Fit Victoria._

Vous pensez que c'est une bonne idée ? Il risque d'être totalement détruit par ce retour...

 _Ajouta Allison._

Nous n'avons pas le choix. La guerre surnaturelle ne va pas tarder à arriver.

 _Termina Victoria._

« Je voulais faire une saison mémorable des Anges mais pas de cette manière..Je vais devoir réaménager les horaires »

 _Pensa Allison._


	7. Chaleur dans le corps

Voilà deux semaines que le tournage de l'émission avait débuté. Suite à la découverte d'un Elfe, les horaires avaient changés. S'il y avait un rendez-vous ou une sortie le soir, ils étaient automatiquement véhiculés.

Les deux meutes finir par oublier le meurtre car un autre problème plus important était apparu.

 **Dans la cuisine de la villa.**

Oooohhhhhhh ! Ne me dis pas que tu renifles mes fesses là ? Eh...Mais arrêtes de me renifler partout ! Liam !

Désolé Mason, c'est plus fort que moi... J'ai tellement envie...

Liam, arrêtes de me peloter là ! Vous êtes lourd les garous.

 **Proche de la piscine.**

Malia, arrêtes de me chauffer devant tout le monde sérieux...

Mais, j'ai trop envie que tu me soulages... On va dans la chambre ?

Malia commença à se frotter à Stiles de façon très suggestive. Elle avait envie de lui.

Mais calmes-toi sérieux ! Je finirai par croire que tu veuilles me violer...N'y penses même pas !

Malia fit une moue. Il fallait qu'elle réussisse à convaincre Stiles, elle ne tenait plus.

 **Dans la chambre.**

Si tu continues comme ça, je ne pourrai ni m'asseoir, ni marcher.

Hmmm hmmm désolé, Dan. Ton parfum me rend complètement fou.

Je veux bien le comprendre mais on le fait depuis hier soir...

Bon, on fait une pause jusqu'à ce soir !

Excellente idée. Mais pour l'instant, on reste allongé..Je ne peux plus rien faire.

Aiden ouvrit brusquement la porte.

Sans déconner, arrêtez ! Ça pue le sexe dans toute la chambre maintenant et j'en ai envie. C'est carrément méchant de votre part.

Dégages Aiden.

 _Souffla Ethan._

Je m'en vais mais pensez aux autres s'il vous plaît.

 **PETER**

Vous savez, cela va faire un certain temps que personne n'a rien fait physiquement, mis à part Ethan et Danny, et c'est très dur. On ne peut ramener personne, les caméras nous suivent partout..J'ai envie-

Stop.

Quoi ?

Vous parlez des chaleurs et vous n'en avez pas le droit.

Mais que voulez-vous que je vous dise ? Je ne pense qu'au cul en ce moment !

Bon, on reprendra plus tard.

Êtes-vous célibataire ?

Le cameraman fixa le beau brun aux yeux bleus et finit par répondre difficilement.

Je suis marié et j'ai deux enfants.

Vous êtes au courant que je vous sens là...

Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez.

Vraiment ?

 _Demanda Peter un sourire au coin._

Allez, laissez-vous aller, ce sera notre petit secret.

 _Reprit l'ancien Alpha tout en s'approchant lentement de l'objet de ses désirs._

 **Au salon.**

Scott et Théo se fixaient sans comprendre. Ils se désiraient, se convoitaient. C'était bestial. Ils auraient été seuls qui sait comment cela se serait passé ?

Liam arriva dans cet atmosphère. Il s'assit aussitôt aux côtés de Théo et son regard vira à l'or en regardant Scott. Il était jaloux. Théo s'en amusa, il ne pensait pas que Liam était intéressé par lui.

Inconsciemment, Scott montra qu'il était l'Alpha. C'est avec l'arrivé de Lydia et de Kira que tout changea. L'alpha se concentra sur sa petite-amie. Lydia, Théo et Liam entretenaient une discussion sur quelques bouquins.

Après une journée difficile pour les humains des meutes. Ils se retrouvèrent tous sur la terrasse pour profiter du repas du soir.

Alors comment supportez-vous vos chaleurs ?

 _Questionna Mason._

Comment ben écoutes, pour ceux qui ne peuvent rien faire c'est dur mais certains ont pu soulager leur envie n'est-ce pas ?

 _Répondit Aiden en fixant Ethan._

Pour ma défense, je ne suis pas le seul. Peter, tu sens moins fort tout d'un coup. Avec qui as-tu couché ?

Peter se figea. Il avait complètement oublié qu'en période de chaleurs, les garou pouvaient deviner qui avait eu des relations sexuelles.

Personne.

Tu-tu as couché avec quelqu'un ? Ben dis nous.. Personnellement, je ne vois pas.

Personne Stiles. Laissez-moi tranquille.

L'aîné des Hale tenta tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur le repas.

 **Quelques heures plutôt. Dans la salle où les anges pouvaient raconter leurs émotions ou leur parcours à Paris.**

Le cameraman, un beau jeune homme noir aux muscles développés, se faisait tranquillement sucer par Peter. Il n'avait jamais eu de relations homosexuelles. Le découvrir en plein travail était terriblement sexy. Il voulait plus.

Pendant que Peter l'avait en bouche, il préparait le jeune aux plaisirs prostatiques.

L'ancien Alpha se releva aussitôt et força le cameraman à s'agenouiller. Il devait après tout découvrir le plaisir de faire une fellation.

Après des préliminaires des plus torrides, Peter s'unit lentement à Dorian, le cameraman. Leur respiration était saccadée, Peter donnait des coups de rein de plus en plus rapides. Ils devaient faire le moins de bruit possible mais les gémissements étaient de plus en plus difficile à retenir.

Le corps en sueur, les sens en alerte, ils étaient proches d'atteindre le nirvana...

 **Lors du repas sur la terrasse**

Peter ?

Mmm oui ?

Et bin, cela avait l'air torride...

Quoi de quoi ?

Ta partie de jambes en l'air.

Comment ça ?

Arrêtes, on sent...

Peter rougit..Scott avait raison, tous les garous le fixaient. Ils voulaient des détails.

La fin du repas se termina silencieusement. Tout le monde se demandait avec qui Peter avait-il eu une relation sexuelle car personne de la maison ne l'avait fait avec lui.

Bien qu'il essayait de ne pas le montrer, une personne était jalouse...

 **Durant la nuit.**

Stiles, Malia ?! Moins fort bordel, c'est lourd là pff !

 _Cria Isaac blasé._

 **10 minutes après, au même endroit.**

Oh non, Scott et Kira, ne vous y mettez pas ! Foutue chaleur.

 _Cracha Derek._

Au final, seules les couples dormaient dans les chambres, les autres dormaient soit au salon ou soit dehors.

 **Dans le jardin, près d'un arbre.**

Mason, laisses-moi tranquille.

 _Grogna Derek, déjà énervé d'avoir été obligé de quitter son lit._

Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait quelqu'un ici. Tranquillises-toi.

Maintenant tu le sais. Dégages.

Mason énervé par le sale caractère du jeune Hale, le prit par le t-shirt.

Espèce de sale poilu, tu as plutôt intérêt à être poli avec moi sinon, je te promets que je te botterai le cul. Tu m'entends ?

Lâches-moi, c'est bon.

Non, ce n'est pas bon ! La prochaine fois que tu me parles ainsi, tu regrettera de m'avoir connu. Tu crois que tes griffes et tes crocs me font peur ? Évites de sous-estimer un être humain...

Mason relâcha brutalement Derek et se retourna prêt à partir.

Attends.

Quoi encore Derek ?

Tu...

Je ?

Non, rien. Tu peux partir.

Le jeune homme ne bougea pas d'un pouce pendant une minute avant de partir pour de bon.

« Mason me fout les chocottes, mince alors. Il me rappelle ma mère... »

 **Dans un autre recoin du jardin.**

Tu étais jaloux cette après-midi.

Non.

Si, quand tu es entré dans le salon, tu t'es assis à côté de moi et tu as grogné contre Scott. Tu étais jaloux.

Sans doute.

Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Un silence s'installa entre Théo et Liam. Nul n'osait aller plus loin dans la discussion. Ils n'étaient pas prêts.

Tu n'as pas à être jaloux, Liam. Vraiment pas.

 _Déclara Théo tout en lui offrant le plus beau sourire._

Bien que les chaleurs devenaient de plus en plus dur à contrôler. Les deux meutes finirent par s'endormir paisiblement.

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Les chaleurs ont débarqué héhéhé ^^ Le titre du chapitre fait référence à une vieille pub :)_

 _En ce moment, j'écris un crossover Teen Wolf/TVD de rating M. C'est clairement érotique, si vous êtes intéressés : Le titre est « A corps perdus »._

 _Voici le lien : s/11415780/1/A-corps-perdus_

 _Je vous ai prévenu._

 _N'hésitez pas à faire un tour._

 _Bisous bisous les Anges._


	8. Triolisme !

**PROLEPSE**

 _ **Comment as-tu osé me faire ça ? Mais tu n'es qu'un enfoiré de première !**_

 _ **Attends, laisses-moi t'expliquer...Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois..**_

 _ **Oui nous pouvons t-**_

 _ **Fermez là ! Je vais vous tuer !**_

 _ **Calmez-vous. Cela ne sert à rien d'en discuter maintenant.**_

 _ **Dixit celui qui vient chauffer une personne pour se casser.**_

 _ **Alors là, tu n'as aucun droit de me dire ceci ! Tu sais très bien pourquoi, j'ai stoppé !**_

 _ **Je n'en ai rien à faire ! Tu n'avais qu'à rester tranquille. Merde je ne t'avais rien demandé.**_

 _ **Es-tu sûr de vouloir jouer à ce jeu ?**_

 _ **Ce n'est pas un jeu ! Et toi pourquoi rigoles-tu ? Tu n'es qu'un enfoiré de première qui vient foutre sa merde partout !**_

 _ **Pardon ?**_

 _ **Tu m'as bien entendu. Tu dois être content, te sens-tu vidé ?**_

 _ **Non mais ça ne va pas, pour qui me prends-tu ?**_

 _ **Pour la connasse qui a fait du mal à mon ami ?**_

 _ **Parce que vous êtes amis ? Première nouvelle...Et pour ta gouverne, je fais ce que je veux.**_

 _ **Oh mais personne ne t'a mis de menottes ! Tu aurais juste pu avoir la décence de me plaquer avant ! Tu fais ta sainte nitouche alors que tu es la reine des-**_

 _ **Fais attention à ce que tu dis !**_

 _ **Tiens, le preux chevalier vient à sa rescousse...**_

 _ **Bon calmez-vous. Ce n'est pas le moment de s'énerver.**_

 _ **Tu t'en fout toi, tu te tapes un putain de came-**_

 _ **Fermes là ! Imbécile ! Je ne fais rien du tout.**_

 _ **Et puis on s'en fout surtout.**_

 _ **Mais bien sûr, Monsieur s'en fout.**_

 _ **Explicites un peu poilu de merde ?!**_

 _ **Tout le monde la ferme ! Chacun retourne à ses occupations. On réglera ça ensuite et il n'y a pas d'objections.**_

 **Maintenant**

 **BOYD**

C'est parti en couille ! Ils sont incapables de se tenir tranquille. On est pas venu ici pour se dévoiler nos pires secrets. Je sens que ça va vite devenir insupportable. J'aime le silence, l'ordre et le respect. Je ne suis pas venu dans cette émission de gaieté de cœur. A l'avenir, il ferait mieux de rester tranquille où sinon, cela finira mal. Très mal.

 **ANALEPSE**

On était en milieu d'après-midi. La plupart des résidents étaient partis flâner en ville. Seuls rester Ethan, Danny, Boyd, Ericka, Scott, Liam et Théo. Le deux premiers avaient délaissé les autres afin de « s'amuser » un peu. Boyd et Ericka profitaient de la piscine tout en s'embrassant fiévreusement.

Théo, Scott et Liam se trouvaient dans leur chambre. Ils se regardaient en silence. Une forte odeur de désir se dégageait des trois loup-garous.

Comme aimantés, Théo et Liam se rapprochèrent et scellèrent enfin leurs bouches sous le regard excité de l'Alpha.

Pendant qu'ils reprirent leur souffle après ce baiser des plus sensuels, ils invitèrent du regard Scott à participer.

Les habits volèrent rapidement. Les bouches se baladaient, ils voulaient passer aux choses sérieuses. Après, des séances de fellation des plus enflammées, ils jouèrent avec leur créativité.

 **Dans la voiture de retour à la villa**

Peter, Stiles, Lydia, Malia, Aiden, Braeden et Kira avaient décidé de visiter une partie du musée Carnavalet, et ensuite, de prendre un goûter dans un café. Fatigués, ils avaient tous décidé de rentrer à la villa.

Je sais qui est l'amante ou plutôt l'amant de Peter !

 _Dit subitement victorieuse Braeden._

Pardon ?

 _Fit Peter tout en suppliant du regard la belle brune._

Allez dis-nous !

 _Supplia Malia._

Oui, allez !

 _Poursuivit Lydia._

Euh, c'est un des cameramans de la salle des pensées.

Quoi ? Lequel ?!

 _S'emporta joyeusement Malia._

Étrangement, Stiles ne bougeait pas. Il ne réagissait pas.

Le beau black musclé.

Non, jure ?!

 _Dit Lydia surprise._

Braeden acquiesça silencieusement.

Stiles ? D'habitude tu es le premier à dire quelque chose.

 _Repris Lydia._

D- désolé, je réfléchissais à ce que j'avais vu au musée. C'est dingue. Ce pays regorge de trésors du passé.

Les filles et Aiden continuèrent d'en parler et Peter soupirait bruyamment à chaque intervention ou question. Braeden jetait discrètement des regards à Stiles. Elle trouvait son attitude étrange.

Ils arrivèrent joyeusement dans la villa. Ils ne virent personne. Kira suivit de Stiles et de Peter se dirigèrent dans leur chambre.

AAAAAAAAAAAArrrrrrrrrrrrghhhhhhhhhhh !

Kira...Attends, je peux t'expl-

Scott n'eut pas eu le temps de finir que Kira s'en alla énervé.

Aiden, Malia, Lydia, Braeden Boyd, Ericka,Ethan et Danny rejoignirent l'endroit d'où venait le bruit. Ils furent complètement figés par ce qu'ils venaient de voir. Liam était à quatre pattes, Théo était derrière et Scott devant. Ils ruisselaient de sueur, leur souffle était encore saccadée.

Wow... Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça.

 _Dit Stiles encore sonné._

On peut vous expliquer.

 _Murmura Liam rouge comme une tomate._

Si vous pouviez juste reprendre une place décente et porter des habits...

 _Répondit Danny._

Ou-oui. Tout de suite.

Ils se douchèrent et s'habillèrent à la vitesse d'un éclair.

 **Dans le salon**

Kira pleurait sur les épaules de Malia pendant que celle-ci observait les trois fautifs d'un regard de tueur.

Kira, allons parler en privé. Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Je-je t'aime. Tu le sais.

 _Commença l'Alpha._

Tu m'aimes ? Tu oses me dire que tu m'aimes ?! Mais tu es un sacré enfoiré !

C'est de ma faute.

 _Fit Théo très gêné._

La mienne aussi.

 _Ajouta Liam._

C'est la faute de tous les trois.

 _Déclara froidement Lydia._

Excuses-moi mais venant de celle qui n'a pas hésité à larguer son petit-ami de longue date pour un plan cul...

Appelles-moi encore plan cul Liam et je t'égorge.

Viens, je t'attends.

Et puis de toi à moi, la salope ici c'est bien toi. Tu te tapes ton Alpha et un Bêta. C'est du joli !

Tu as dis quoi crétin ? Répètes pour voir !

Super ! Ton boyfriend, Théo, part à ta rescousse. Scott, tu peux aussi intervenir si tu le souhaites.

Fermes là !

 _Coupa Stiles._

C'est à ce moment précis que Mason, Derek, Isaac, Jordan et Jackson entrèrent eux aussi de mauvaise humeur. Du moins, seuls Mason et Derek l'étaient.

Que se passe t-il encore ? Kira pourquoi pleures-tu ?

 _Demanda Isaac inquiet._

Ce qui m'arrive ? Je vais te le dire, ce qui m'arrive ! Je passais tranquillement mon après-midi en ville et je ne cessais de penser à mon petit-ami. Mais apparemment, ce n'était pas réciproque, étant donné qu'il se tapait Liam et Théo !

Un bref silence s'installa. Les revenants étaient sous le choc de la révélation.

En même temps ?

Mason ! Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de demander des détails ?

 _Cria Kira._

Personne ne l'avait vu ainsi.

Je suis désolé.

Tu es souvent désolé dis donc.

 _Lança Derek._

Cette discussion ne se poursuivra pas ici ! Je te préviens -

Tu me préviens quoi Mason ? Je n'ai pas peur de ton corps gringalet ! Tu es vraiment un boulet !.

Non, ne recommencez pas s'il vous plaît. J'ai supporté ça toute l'après-midi..C'était carrément mieux lorsque vous ne vous parliez plus.

 _Prononça lentement Isaac._

Comme si on avait déjà discuté tous les deux...

Derek please.

La dispute reprit de plus belle.

Comment as-tu osé me faire ça ? Mais tu n'es qu'un enfoiré de première !

Attends , laisses-moi t'expliquer...Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois..

 _Tenta Scott._

Oui nous pouvons t-

 _Continua Liam._

Fermez là ! Je vais vous tuer !

Calmez-vous. Cela ne sert à rien d'en discuter maintenant.

 _Annonça calmement Mason._

Dixit celui qui vient chauffer une personne pour se casser.

 _Grogna Derek._

Il s'est passé quelque chose entre Derek et Mason ?

 _Interrogea Stiles surpris._

Non, Stiles, ne les relancent pas s'il te plaît.

 _Soupira Jackson._

Alors là, tu n'as aucun droit de me dire ceci ! Tu sais très bien pourquoi, j'ai stoppé !

 _S'énerva Mason_.

Je n'en ai rien à faire ! Tu n'avais qu'à rester tranquille. Merde je ne t'avais rien demandé.

Es-tu sûr de vouloir jouer à ça ?

 _Souffla le meilleur ami de Liam._

Ce n'est pas un jeu ! Et toi pourquoi rigoles-tu ? Tu n'es qu'un enfoiré de première qui vient foutre sa merde partout !

 _S'emporta Derek prêt à sauter sur Aiden._

Pardon ?

Tu m'as bien entendu. Tu dois être content, te sens-tu vidé ?

Non mais ça ne va pas, pour qui me prends-tu ?

 _Intervint Lydia folle de rage._

Pour la connasse qui a fait du mal à mon ami ?

 _Répondit le jeune Hale prêt à ne faire qu'une boucher de l'un des Alpha de l'autre meute._

Parce que vous êtes amis ? Première nouvelle...Et pour ta gouverne, je fais ce que je veux.

Oh mais personne ne t'a mis de menottes ! Tu aurais juste pu avoir la décence de me plaquer avant ! Tu fais ta sainte nitouche alors que tu es la reine des-

Fais attention à ce que tu dis !

 _Coupa Aiden contenant son envie de se transformer._

Tiens, le preux chevalier vient à sa rescousse...

 _Reprit l'ancien Kamina._

Bon calmez-vous. Ce n'est pas le moment de s'énerver.

 _Fit Peter._

Tu t'en fout toi, tu te tapes un putain de came-

Fermes là ! Imbécile ! Je ne fais rien du tout.

 _Stoppa Peter jetant un regard assassin à sa fille._

Peter s'est tapé un cameraman?! C'est autorisé ?

 _Demanda innocemment Derek tout en fixant méchamment Mason._

Et puis on s'en fout surtout.

 _Objecta l'hyperactif._

Mais bien sûr, Monsieur s'en fout.

 _Débita Aiden._

Explicites un peu poilu de merde ?!

Tout le monde la ferme ! Chacun retourne à ses occupations. On réglera ça ensuite et il n'y a pas d'objections.

 _Termina Ethan fatigué par tant de bruit._

 **Dans le jardin**

Notre meute part en vrille Stiles. Il faut faire quelque chose.

Je sais mais c'est à cause de ces foutues chaleurs.

Quelle idée de nous faire participer à cette foutue télé-réalité.

Malia, vous êtes tous majeurs et vaccinés. Vous auriez pu dire non.

Non, tu nous as forcé la main.

Pardon ? Je te force la main ? Ce n'est pas moi qui prévoit de torturer quelqu'un lorsque ladite personne refuse de te satisfaire.

Aucun rapport. Tu sais très bien que j'ai encore du mal à m'adapter.

Tu as du mal à quoi ?! Malia, tu as 22 ans bordel ! Il va sérieusement falloir que tu changes de disque. Maintenant, je vais rentrer dans la villa et j'espère que tu changeras de caractère parce que j'en ai plus qu'assez de vous entendre vous plaindre sans cesse. Vous n'êtes pas contents, cassez-vous ! Bordel !

 **MALIA**

Je ne sais pas ce qui lui prends. Sérieusement, j'ai eu un passé difficile et il ose me recracher à la figure ! Personne ne lui a demandé de nous inscrire dans cette émission ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a en ce moment...Avant, tout allait ben.

 **Dans la cuisine**

Tiens Stiles !

 _Apostropha Peter._

On a fait plusieurs pâtisseries avec Jordan et Braeden.

Cool.

Ça ne va pas ?

 _Demanda Jordan._

Ai-je l'air d'avoir la joie de vivre ? Bien que je sois heureux de respirer et de faire quelque chose de ma vie. Je suis aussi ravi d'être venu en France et de participer à cette télé-réalité, on voit le vrai visage des gens... Et de vous à moi, cela peut être une sacré libération. De plus-

Stiles, respires. Que se passe t-il ?

 _Dit Peter tout s'approchant de l'hyperactif._

Occupes-toi de pomper ton cameraman et me fais pas chier, ok ?

Oh wow...Bon ben ça c'est dit.

 _Peter jeta violemment son torchon et quitta la pièce excédé._

C'était quoi ça ?

 _Lâcha Braeden le sourcil levé._

Quoi ?

Je crois qu'on va faire un petit tour.

 _Déclara Jordan tout en poussant son amie et Stiles vers la sortie._

 _Merci à ceux qui me suivent, ajoutent la fiction en favori ou la commentent. C'est super gentil =)Bisous._


	9. Du côté d'Allison

Allison se réveilla comme à son habitude aux alentours de 7h du matin. Elle descendit rejoindre ses parents qui étaient déjà levés.

Bonjour !

 _Fit elle déjà de bonne humeur._

Bonjour.

 _Répondit en cœur ses parents légèrement endormis._

Déjà de bonne humeur ?

 _Enchaîna sa mère, Victoria._

Mes Anges vont encore nous offrir du spectacle. Ils se passent tellement choses. Mais on sera obligé de couper quelques parties pour contenus obscènes ou violents. Un des Anges se tape un cameraman. Il y a eu un plan à trois dont un des participants était en couple.

Surveilles ton langage. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu t'es tournée dans la production de télé-réalité, il y avait plus prestigieux. Tu es sûre ne pas vouloir tenir une galerie d'art ou autre chose d'ailleurs.

 _Suivit sa mère._

Allison souffla, la discussion était de nouveau sur le tapis.

Maman, je suis contente de faire ce que je fais. Tu n'imagines pas à quelle point je m'amuse. Pour l'instant, c'est ce que je veux faire.

Et suivre des loup-garous, c'était prévu ? Qui sont-ils ?

 _Questionna sérieusement son père, Chris._

Non, cela ne l'était pas. Il y a une meute venant de New-York et une autre de Beacon Hill.

 _Chris recracha la fin de son café._

Pardon ?! Beacon Hill ?

Oui, l'Alpha se nomme Scott McCall.

Ah... Une nouvelle meute...

 _Souffla soulagé son père._

Derek et Peter Hale font-ils partis de la meute de Beacon Hill ?

 _Demanda Victoria inquiète._

Exact ! Ils sont dans l'émission !

 _Répondit-elle pressée de partir._

Elle détestait quand ses parents la questionnait ainsi.

Quoi ?! J'espère que tu ne vas pas trop les voir. Fais attention.

Vous les connaissez ? J'ai appris qu'ils avaient perdu leur famille lors d'un incendie...Les pauvres...

Les parents n'ajoutèrent rien. Face à ce silence, Allison en profita pour quitter la maison familiale.

Elle arriva rapidement dans un grand local où le staff de ses divers émissions travaillaient.

Salut Allison.

Salut Céline.

Céline était une petite femme, métis avec des formes généreuses. C'était l'amie d'enfance de la fille Argent.

Du nouveau ?

 _Interrogea la brune._

Peter se tape toujours le cameraman. Théo et Liam sont officiellement en couple. Ils ont d'ailleurs passé du bon temps dans le jardin. Kira et Scott se reparlent sans se disputer. Stiles et Malia se disputent de plus en plus. Derek et Mason ne se parlent toujours pas. Jackson a failli se rebattre avec Aiden , de même que Malia et Ericka. Isaac tente de calmer les tensions en proposant des séances de relaxation. Braeden, Jordan, Danny et Ethan sont toujours aussi adorables. Lydia se fait toujours petite. Quant à Boyd...C'est Boyd quoi.

Mmm.. Bon, je veux voir d'autres visages de Braeden et de Jordan. Je suis sûre qu'ils doivent être plus piquants. On doit faire en sorte que Boyd soit un peu plus remarqué. Isaac, je ne veux plus le voir en mode « tout le monde est beau, tout le monde est gentil ». Il doit aussi avoir avoir une autre facette de lui qui est croustillante. Il faut que Jackson baise un coup pour faire redescendre sa tension, de même que Derek. Lâcher des excitateurs dans la maison était pas mal mais, il faut plus. Il faut réfléchir à ce que l'on va faire..

Loïc a proposé d'organiser des dîners entre différentes personnes. Peu importe qu'il soit en couple. Ils ingérons des excitants. Cela devrait faire ressortir leurs pires fantasmes.

Vous êtes les meilleurs.

 _Fit Allison avec un large sourire._

Elles entrèrent dans une grande salle où tous les collaborateurs de l'émission discutaient déjà..

Salut tout le monde !

Tout le monde saluèrent leur chef, Allison.

Bon, dites-moi que vous avez trouvé un lieu pour la pleine lune d'après-demain.

Oui. On pourra les mettre dans les catacombes.

 _Dit un des collaborateurs._

Les catacombes ? Wow... C'est assez glauque.

 _Lança Céline en faisant une grimace._

On a pas le choix. On prend. Affaire réglée.

Avez-vous trouvé les futures missions humanitaires ?

Nettoyer quelques cages dans le zoo de Vincennes. Surveiller lors d'une sortie, des jeunes de 15-16 ans en colonie de vacances. Nettoyer les vitres du building de Total à la Défense. Pour l'instant, il n'y a que ça.

Pas mal, pas mal. Si vous avez des missions bien dégueulasses, n'hésitez pas !

 _Enchaîna Allison._

Bon Peter doit arrêter de coucher avec Dorian. C'est cool de l'aider à supporter les chaleurs mais, on ne peut pas exploiter ça. Ce n'est censé même pas avoir eu lieu. D'ailleurs, qui savait que Dorian aimer les queues ? Il n'a pas une femme et des gosses ?

 _Ajouta la productrice._

Tu as vu ?! Quand je l'ai su, j'étais complètement sur le cul... Choqué... Il aurait pu me le dire.

 _Dit un autre collaborateur, Eddy, un ami d'enfance de Céline et d'Allison._

Depuis le temps que tu fantasmes sur lui, cela doit t'attrister que tu n'aie pas été le premier.

 _Fit Céline en rigolant._

Mais carrément !

Le portable d'Allison sonna. Elle s'excusa et quitta la pièce.

Mademoiselle Argent au téléphone.

C'est moi, papa.

Ah papa. Pourquoi appelles-tu en masqué ?

Je n'en sais rien. Tu sais moi et les portables... Bref, il y a eu un nouveau meurtre.

Mince. Dois-je venir ?

Oui. Je crois qu'un Ange est en grand danger.

Oh non...J'arrive de suite.

Elle raccrocha, ouvrit la porte de la salle de conférence et appela Céline.

Peux-tu t'occuper de la réunion s'il te plaît ? Il y a eu un nouveau meurtre. Apparemment, un des membres d'une meute serait en danger.

Ah merde. Pas de soucis. Tiens-moi au jus.

Pas de soucis.

 **Sous-sol du manoir Argent.**

C'est un sorcier.

Cela signifie quoi ? Je ne comprends pas.

Aucunes idées. Mais tu devrais faire plus attention et peut-être renforcer la sécurité de la villa.

 _Fit Victoria._

En plein milieu d'une salle sombre. La famille Argent et les membres les plus influents du clan des chasseurs, examinaient le corps et tentaient de trouver une raison valable sur ce qui avait été marqué.

Le corps du sorcier était dans un sale état. La tête avait été arraché et il manquait une jambe. Sur le torse, mis à part de multiples blessures dues à différentes griffures, il y avait été marqué aux fers rouges le prénom de Mason. A côté du corps, gisait une carte où une simple phrase avait été écrite : « Mason, cet Ange, nous appartient ».

Ce n'est qu'un humain. Pourquoi lui ?

 _Dit Allison en pleine réflexion._

Comptes-tu informer les meutes qu'on en a après l'un des leurs ?

 _Questionna un chasseur._

Non. Cela doit rester confidentiel pour l'instant. Ils sont en chaleur et la pleine lune arrive. Espérons que rien ne se passera...

Étant donné, que tous les garous seront à l'extérieur lors de la pleine et qu'il ne restera que des humains. Tu devrais les emmener dans un autre endroit.

 _Déclara Chris._

Où ?

Dans un repère de chasseur. Ils ne leurs arrivera rien. Et puis, on les surveillera. Il faudrait que tes vigiles soient remplacés par des chasseurs. La guerre risque de démarrer bientôt et ce Mason a l'air d'être important pour les loup-garous. Je propose qu'on mette en place un plan d'attaque.

 _Répondit le père d'Allison._

Je te suis.

 _Poursuivit sa femme._

D'autres chasseurs suivirent le couple Argent et la jeune femme du capituler. Elle devait tout faire pour assurer la sécurité des deux meutes américaines.


	10. Qui es tu ?

Bonjour tout le monde.

Comme les garous le savent demain sera la pleine lune. Vos chaleurs plus la lune, vous allez être ingérables ! C'est pourquoi, vous serez dès le matin, placés dans le lieu prévu pour vos pleines lunes.

Et quel est ce lieu ?

 _Demanda tranquillement Peter._

Les catacombes.

 _Répondit Allison._

Les catacombes ? Vos n'êtes pas sérieuse là ?

 _Reprit Mason choqué._

Qu'est-ce que les catacombes ?

 _Demanda Liam._

L'ossuaire municipale ! On va vous mettre parmi les milliers de cadavres de parisiens datant des siècles passaient. C'est sympa non ?

 _Répondit Mason toujours choqué._

Quoi mais vous délirez là ! On ne va pas aller passer la journée parmi des cadavres !

 _S'indigna Peter._

On a pas le choix. Ce ne sont que des os et on va aménager, il y aura de la lumière.

Bah voyons !

 _S'énerva Jackson._

J'ai une autre chose importante à vous dire...

 _Continua Allison redoutant cette annonce._

Les humains et l'ange seront placés dans une planque de chasseurs.

Quoi ?! Pourquoi ? Non, il en est hors de question ! Personne n'ira avec les Argent !

 _Dit Derek excédé._

Lui vivant, aucun membre de la meute de Beacon Hill restera avec des chasseurs. Surtout avec des membres de la famille Argent.

Je suis d'accord avec Derek. Je ne laisse pas Danny, Braeden et Jordan avec des chasseurs...

 _Poursuivit Ethan._

Vous n'avez pas le choix. Il s'est passé quelque chose... Écoutez, Mason a été menacé.

Moi Menacé ? Vous rigolez j'espère, personne ne me connaît ici.

Apparemment si. Et ces personnes veulent te récupérer. Ils te considèrent comme appartenant à eux.

Je ne suis pas leur propriété ! Est-ce lié au cadavre découvert la dernière fois ?

Je ne peux rien vous dire. Je peux juste vous dire que les humains seront placés dans un repère de chasseurs et que désormais, les gardes présents ici seront des chasseurs.

Il est hors de question que Mason reste auprès des chasseurs ! Je préfère de loin qu'il reste dans les catacombes. Je ne laisserai pas Mason loin de nous.

 _Fit Derek en se plaçant à côté de Mason._

Il reste auprès de nous et dites-nous ce qu'il se passe.

Certaines personnes regardèrent avec des yeux ronds le lycanthrope. Depuis quand se souciait-il de la sécurité du jeune homme ? Il ne se parlait plus depuis un moment. Peter qui était placé à côté de Stiles, souriait discrètement.

Vous ne décidez pas. Nous devons vous garder en sécurité et c'est ce que nous ferons. La discussion est close. Et si quelqu'un s'oppose à cela, je n'hésiterai pas à employer les grands moyens. Passez une bonne journée. Au revoir.

Allison se leva ne voulant pas finir par tout avouer aux deux meutes. La réalité est qu'elle et les chasseurs ne savaient pratiquement rien. Ils ne savaient pas pourquoi des gens voulaient Mason, ils ne savaient rien...

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

 _Questionna Isaac._

Cela n'a aucun sens.

 _Poursuivit Scott._

Je crois savoir.

 _Continua Théo._

Tous les regards se posèrent sur lui. Il inspira profondément et parla :

Mason dégage une puissance. Il y a quelque chose digne d'un Alpha. Pourtant, ce n'est pas un loup-garou. Quand il s'énerve, tout le monde l'écoute. Il a crée un étrange lien avec tout le monde surtout avec Derek. De plus, il sait beaucoup de choses à propos du surnaturel...Stiles est considérait comme la Maman de la meute. Mason...Je n'en sais strictement rien...Mais une chose est sûre, tu es quelque chose Mason...

Euh je connais pas mal de chose parce que je lis ?...Vous me faites légèrement flippé. C'est pour cette raison que je vais partir me doucher et me changer les idées.

Derek suivit Mason. Il fallait qu'ils discutent. Personne n'avait osé dire quoique ce soit. Ils tenaient trop à leur vie.

Mason partit dans la salle de bain, se retourna et invita Derek. Car, il savait que le jeune Hale le suivait. Il ouvrit un robinet pour que personne ne puisse les écouter.

Comment as-tu-

Je le sais. Ne rend pas les choses encore plus étrange s'il te plaît.

Il est hors de question que tu ailles avec des chasseurs. Tu viens avec nous.

Vous vivrez votre première pleine lune en chaleurs. Il vaut peut-être mieux ne pas prendre de risques.

Mason, regardes-moi. Tu Ne Pars Pas Avec Des Chasseurs.

 _Dit Derek en accentuant sur chaque mot._

Qu'est-ce que cela peut-il bien te faire ?

Tu fais parti de la meute.

Je fais parti de la meute..C'est ta réponse ?

Le loup-garou fixait Mason sans broncher un seul mot. Il était incapable de dire quelque chose.

Tu sais quoi ? Je suis un grand garçon et si je dis que je partirai avec des chasseurs, j'irai. Maintenant, j'aimerais bien me doucher, pourrais-tu « disposer » comme disent les français ?

Tel un automate, le brun aux yeux verts, quitta la salle de bain. Il voulait dire tant de chose mais il était impossible pour lui de dire quoi que ce soit. Trop d'émotions et de pensées se bousculaient.

Derek partit directement dans le jardin. Peter le suivit.

Derek. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour lui. Il ira bien, c'est une tête dure.

Je ne m'inquiètes pas. Je trouve juste débile de séparer les meutes.

Arrêtes, pas à moi.

Tu crois vraiment que je ressens quelque chose pour cet imbécile ? Et occupes-toi d'éviter de détruire la meute avec cet amour utopique. Je ne suis pas comme toi, je n'ai pas besoin de quelqu'un.

Je te savais bête mais là...Tu n'es qu'un enfoiré. Bien que tu sois mon neveu, ne m'adresse plus la parole. Continu comme ça et tu finiras un oméga complètement isolé.

L'aîné repartit blessé. Derek était à deux doigts de craquer. Il ne voulait pas dire ce qu'il a dit. Il n'arrivait pas à s'exprimer. Il n'arrivait plus à communiquer ses émotions et ses sentiments depuis qu'il avait perdu sa famille.

 **Dans le salon**

Peter ? Peter je te parles.

Je le sais Stiles, je ne suis juste pas d'humeur.

L'oncle Hale se dirigea rapidement dans la chambre réservé à la meute de Beacon Hill.

On fait quoi ?

 _Demanda Aiden._

On suit ce que nous a dit Allison.

 _Répondit sérieusement Scott._

Quoi ? Es-tu vraiment prêts à te laisser guider par une chasseuse ?

Ce n'est pas une chasseuse Aiden, sa famille l'est. Elle, c'est une productrice. De plus, connais-tu la France ? Paris ? Connais-tu le monde surnaturel parisien ? C'est bien ce que je pensais. On est venu pour se changer les idées. Pour l'instant, on fait comme tel. Si cela évolue, on avisera.

Wow Scott, tu m'impressionnes de jours en jours. Tu es devenu un vrai adulte.

 _Enchaîna Stiles en mimant de pleurer de joie._

J'ai faim ! Jordan tu m'aides à préparer ?

Comme si j'avais le choix Braeden.

Ils rigolèrent tous les deux. C'est deux là avaient le don de rester calme à n'importe quelle situation.

Mason finit par sortir de la chambre accompagné de Peter. Tous ceux qui étaient restés dans le salon les fixèrent. Après plusieurs hésitations, le jeune homme black décida de parler :

Après manger, il faudra recontacter Allison. Je ne sais pas pour vous mais moi, je veux tout savoir.

A peine avait il terminé sa phrase que la porte d'entrée de la villa s'ouvrit brusquement. Allison regarda longuement Mason.

Qui es-tu ?


	11. Un cadeau pour Mason

Qui moi ?

 _Demanda Mason les yeux ronds._

Oui. Toi.

 _Répondit froidement Allison._

Je suis Mason. Un humain afro-américain.

La productrice souffla.

Pas ça. Quelle espèce surnaturelle es-tu ?

Silence dans la salle.

On vient de découvrir un nouveau corps. C'est un cadeau à ton encontre.

Quoi ? On a offert un cadavre à Mason ?

 _Questionna Stiles complètement dépassé._

Exactement.

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce.

Puis-je le voir ?

 _Questionna le meilleur ami de Liam, intrigué._

Je ne pense pas que ce soit une excellente idée.

 _Répondit la brune._

Je l'accompagne.

 _Fit Peter, pressé de quitter cette villa de malheur._

Après réflexion, Allison accepta. Peut-être qu'ils allaient avoir de nouveaux indices.

Je vous expliquerai tout en rentrant.

 _Cria Mason déjà sur le départ._

Stiles regarda tristement Peter. Généralement, ils s'entendaient bien mais depuis les chaleurs, son comportement avait changé. L'aîné des Hale était froid, distant et parfois méchant avec l'hyperactif.

Ça va mon amour ?

 _Demanda inquiète Malia._

Oui. Tout va dans le meilleur des mondes.

L'humain se leva et se dirigea dans la chambre.

Braeden proposa à Danny et Ethan de venir cuisiner avec elle et Jordan. Scott demanda à Kira s'il pouvait enfin discuter. Elle accepta à contre cœur. Ils s'installèrent sur la terrasse.

Je suis désolée Kira. Je ne voulais pas te faire du mal. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit. Excuses-moi.

Je comprends qu'il y ait les chaleurs. Mais pourquoi ne pas coucher avec moi ? Cela veut dire quelque chose Scott et c'est juste dur à l'accepter pour l'instant.

Il ne se passe rien. J'ai couché avec toi. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, c'était comme si j'étais possédé. Je t'aime.

Scott fixait celle qui l'aimait. Il voulait vraiment passer à autre chose.

Je ne pense pas que tu m'aimes Scott. J'ai vu... Tu m'as jamais touché ainsi. Peut-être es-tu gay ?

L'Alpha avait les yeux ronds. Il n'était pas gay, sur. Cependant, il n'était pas contre prendre du bon temps avec un homme.

Je ne suis pas gay, Kira. Je t'aime, c'est sincère. Mais, je crois que de temps en temps, j'aime avoir des relations sexuelles avec un homme. Je ne sais pas quoi te dire...

As-tu déjà ressenti quelque chose de fort pour un homme ?

Silence. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il pensait à Jackson. Pourquoi ? Il ne le savait pas. Une chose est sûre, il n'allait pas le dire à Kira. Il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter inutilement.

Si tu ne réponds pas C'est que la réponse est oui.

 _Ajouta Kira blessée._ Elle se leva pour partir mais une main la retint.

Je ne dis rien car, je me rends compte que nous communiquons que rarement. Du moins, pas de sexe, ni de ce que l'on veut. Kira, je te veux. Restes avec moi.

 **Dans la voiture**

Moi qui croyait que tu étais différent de Derek...Il faut croire que c'est de famille.

Pardon ? De quoi parles-tu Mason ?

Pourquoi te comportes-tu bizarrement avec Stiles ?

Je ne me comportes pas bizarrement. Nous n'avons jamais été si proche.

Ah bon ? Tu me prends pour un idiot ? C'est ça ?

Non.

Stiles et le petit-ami de Malia ?

 _Demanda innocemment la fille Argent._

Exact.

 _Répondit Mason._

Malia est la fille de Peter ?

Oui.

Allison se retint de sourire. Décidément, cette saison des Anges allait être une des meilleurs.

 **Dans la cuisine**

Il faut vraiment qu'on trouve une activité pour détendre l'atmosphère.

 _Fit Braeden en faisant les finitions d'un gâteau._

Que proposes-tu ?

 _Demanda Jordan tout en regardant avec appétit ledit gâteau._

On pourrait faire un jeu ?

Hmm non pas trop envie de jouer dans ces circonstances.

 _Répondit Ethan._

Jordan et Ethan tentèrent de se prendre discrètement une part mais Braeden et Danny les en empêchèrent.

On pourrait créer un sorte de soirée en duo ?

 _Déclara Danny tout en faisant les gros yeux à son petit-ami qui gloussait._

C'est-à-dire ?

 _Questionna la jeune femme intéressée._

Et bien ce soir, chaque personne dînera avec quelqu'un. Et ce sera tiré au sort.

J'aime beaucoup cette idée. Cela pourra créer de nouveaux liens entre les meutes et peut-être les apaiser. Je m'en vais voir Boyd et Erika, ils adorent organiser ce genre de choses. A vrai dire, c'est leur job.

 _Fit Jordan déterminé à mettre en place cette idée._

 **Dans le sous-sol des Argent.**

Peter se tenait loin des chasseurs et fixait méchamment les Argent. Il était à deux doigts de craquer. Mais, il n'était pas fou. Il ne voulait pas se faire bêtement tuer.

Peter, au lieu de te confiner dans un recoin, pourrais-tu au moins avancer et observer le cadavre avec moi ?

Ce dernier ne bougea pas d'un poil. Mais le long regard que lui jeta Mason le fit changer d'avis. Il avança.

Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

 _Demanda t-il tout en grimaçant._

Un vampire.

 _Répondit Chris qui fixait l'ancien Alpha._

Ça ? Un vampire ?

Oui, un vampire. Ce n'est pas un buveur de sang comme le mythe le dit. Un vampire est un revenant. Un mort-vivant qui hante le monde des vivants. A la différence des fantômes, ils sont en chair et en os. Il y en a deux sortes : ceux qui veulent juste prévenir qu'ils ont été mal enterré et ceux qu'ils veulent venger leur mort. Plus ils sont anciens, plus ils sont durs à les repérer et à les tuer. Difficile de distinguer un humain d'un vampire vengeur.

Comment les distinguer ?

Ils sont légèrement surélevés. Ils ne touchent pas le sol. En Afrique, les mères disent souvent à leur enfant : « quand tu rencontres quelqu'un, regardes bien ses pieds. »

Charmant...

Et qu'est-ce qu'il y a de marqué sur son torse ?

 _Demanda Mason intrigué._

Un silence s'installa. Allison semblait légèrement gênée. Victoria prit la parole.

C'est marqué : « Mason est des nôtres ».

Des armes se braquèrent sur Mason aussitôt.

Que faites-vous ?

 _Dit Mason paniqué._ Peter se plaça rapidement devant le jeune homme.

Ecartes-toi Peter. Laisses-nous vérifier quelque chose.

Baissez vos armes alors.

Après quelques minutes qui ressemblaient à une éternité, la fille Argent ordonna de baisser les armes. Peter s'écarta comme prévu et une lumière brutale se posa sur Mason. Les chasseurs scrutaient le jeune afro-américain sans rien dire. Puis, la lumière s'éteint.

Tu n'es pas un vampire. On voulait juste vérifier. Tu n'es pas un loup-garou non plus. Je ne sais pas ce que tu es.

 _Termina Allison à moitié soulagée._

Je m'en souviendrais si j'étais décédé non ?

Et puis il ne sent pas aussi fort que ce mec !

Un vampire vivant dégage l'odeur qu'il portait vivant. Tu ne peux pas distinguer.

Mason, tu vas devoir te rappeler de tous les moments étranges que tu as eu dans ta vie. Tout. Même si pour toi, tu considères cela insignifiant, nous, on peut y trouver une résolution au problème.

 _Fit Chris en rangeant son arme._

Demain, les garous iront aux catacombes, les autres viendront ici.

 _Termina t-il._

Justement... Les « autres » peuvent rester avec les garous. On a l'habitude..

Es-tu déjà resté avec des loup-garous en chaleur lors d'une pleine lune ?

 _Questionna Chris._

Non.

 _Répondit le meilleur ami de Liam légèrement apeuré._

Donc, tu ne sais pas à quel point c'est dangereux. L'ancrage ne sert à rien. Ils n'ont plus de contrôle. Vous serez ici. Le sujet est clos.

 _Déclara t-il fermement._

Je vous ramène à la villa. Profitez de la dernière soirée. Demain sera une grande journée pour tout le monde.

 _Fit Allison._

 **Dans le salon**

Bon, on a prévu quelque chose de sensationnelle !

 _Dit Braeden enjouée._

Ah bon ?

 _Marmonna Jackson pas du tout emballé par cette chose._

On voulait faire un jeu mais vu la bonne humeur qui se dégage ici... On a préféré faire autre chose.

 _Continua Jordan un sourire en coin._

On a organisé une soirée duo. Chaque personne dînera avec une personne.

 _Ajouta Danny pressé de commencer la soirée._

Les duos seront tirés au sort !

 _Conclu Ethan ravit._

Boyd, Erika et Isaac furent heureux de cette initiative. Après tout, ils les avaient aidés à installer les tables un peu partout dans la villa, à préparer les repas, à mettre les couverts et surtout à les aider afin que tout le monde participe.

Vous ne pouvez pas refuser. Demain, c'est la pleine lune !

 _Fit Braeden._

Mason et Peter entrèrent à ce moment. L'un avait une tête déconfite, l'autre un visage impassible.

Derek se rua vers eux. Il voulut prendre la parole mais Braeden le coupa dans son élan.

On en parlera après le dîner Derek. Là, on profite.

Derek grogna.

Que se passe t-il ?

 _Demanda Peter._

Ce soir, c'est un dîner en duo. On vous attendait pour le tirage au sort.

Le visage de Mason s'illumina.

Génial ! C'est parti !

Jordan apporta une boîte avec tous les noms dedans.

Bon, on suit les aiguilles d'une montre. Dès que tout le monde sera casé, le dîner pourra commencer. Ah oui ! étant donné que nous ne sommes que 19. Braeden, Isaac et moi-même ne participeront pas. On s'occupera de vous apporter les repas. Bon Derek, tu commences.

Il grogna tout en avançant vers la boîte. Il tira le papier et lu le prénom inscrit.

Erika.

Cool !

 _Fit-elle avec un sourire se voulant dragueur._

Fut ensuite le tour de Jackson.

Scott.

Jackson sourit, il était soulagé de passer la soirée avec son Alpha. Scott, cachait au mieux son stress. Il avait un dîner en tête-à-tête avec Jackson, le mec qui n'avait cessé de trotter dans sa tête depuis la fameuse question de Kira.

Stiles tomba sur Peter. Aucun des deux n'avait l'air heureux. Malia tira le prénom d'Ethan. Elle en été ravi bien qu'elle voulait en profiter pour parler avec son petit-ami. Lydia était avec Théo, Kira avec Danny, Mason avec Aiden et Liam avec Boyd.

La soirée promettait...

 _ **Bonjour à tous, désolée du retard, j'ai eu quelques soucis personnels. Mais je ne vous oublie pas. Le prochain épisode reprendra le rythme « Anges » avec des personnages donnant leur point de vue.**_

 _ **Bisous. Et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de cette fiction.**_


	12. Un dîner en duo

_**Bonjour à tous, depuis le début de l'aventure, les anges ont déjà vécu pas mal d'aventures. En effet, entre la tromperie de Scott, la révélation de nouveaux couples et la mésentente de certaines personnes : La tension est à son paroxysme !**_

 _ **Afin d'apaiser les tensions, Braeden, Jordan et Isaac décident d'organiser des dîners en duo afin de permettre à chacun d'apprendre à connaître une personne ou à régler leurs comptes.**_

 **Point de vue d'Ethan**

Le couple Malia/Stiles a l'air de subir des turbulences. Stiles est apparemment plus distant avec Malia. Je pense qu'il ne l'aime pas, il ne l'a jamais vraiment aimé...Il y a une forte attirance, certes mais Stiles a l'air complètement ailleurs... Bon, Malia est un peu brute de décoffrage vous savez... Ils ont des caractères si différents, je ne sais même pas pourquoi ils sont ensemble. En y pensant, je ne suis pas si sûre que Malia soit amoureuse de Stiles. Je pense qu'il remplit un vide, du moins, elle pense cela sans s'en rendre compte, mais ils sont si éloignés. Ce couple ne survivra pas six mois. Par contre, je pense que Stiles aime quelqu'un d'autre...

 **Table de Malia et Ethan**

Je ne comprends plus Stiles, il est étrange en ce moment.

Peut-être qu'il est affecté par tout ce qui se passe en ce moment...

Non, il est plus fort que ça. C'est autre chose. Il est ailleurs. D'ailleurs, la dernière fois qu'on l'a fait, du moins essayé, il était complètement absent et il ne tentait pas de faire des efforts.

Je pense qu'il est temps que vous discutiez ensemble. Plein de choses doivent être dites. Je ne vais pas te mentir, peut-être que cela aboutira à une rupture mais ce genre de situation ne peut plus durer.

Je ne veux pas casser avec lui. Je tiens trop à lui.

Pourquoi ?

Malia eut du mal à répondre. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi... Un doute s'installa dans son cœur. Elle commençait à envisager la rupture. Peut-être qu'il fallait faire une pause dans leur couple afin de s'y retrouver...

 **LYDIA**

Non mais pour qui se prend t-il Théo. En quel nom me juge t-il ? Ce n'est pas moi qui a fait un plan à trois avec un mec en couple ! Cette manie de me juger me révulse ! J'en ai marre. D'accord, j'aurai dû le plaquer avec plus de respect mais certaines personnes ont tendance à oublier que Jackson m'a fait vivre un vrai enfer ! Il me traitait comme une sous-merde. Non, il n'a que ce qu'il méritait. Il comprend enfin ce que cela fait d 'être traité ainsi. Je ne pense plus à Jackson et je ne l'aime plus. Il faut qu'il avance car moi, j'avance !

 **THEO**

Je n'étais pas là lorsque Jackson était un idiot mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'il faut se comporter pareille. C'est complètement enfantin. Pour l'histoire avec Scott, je ne l'aime pas. Il n'y avait pas d'amour, ce n'était que du pur désir. Je ne sais pas comment vous expliquer cela mais, je suis fatigué d'entendre ce genre de bêtise ! J'aime Liam et personne d'autre ! Ce dîner avec Lydia a permit de lâcher tout ce que l'on avait sur le cœur, espérons que cela nous permette de passer à autre chose.

Tu aurais pu le faire différemment quand même.

Ah bon ?! Étais-tu là le jour où il m'a froidement plaqué ?

Non, mais l'a t-il fait pour aller avec une autre femme ?

Non mais ça n'en reste pas moins un crétin et je suis bien contente de l'avoir largué !

Vraiment ? Écoute, je n'étais pas là lorsque vous vous êtes rencontrés et que vous avez décidé d'être ensemble. Mais même s'il t'a largué froidement cela ne justifie pas ton comportement. Tu l'as trompé puis tu l'as largué ! C'est légèrement abusé non ?

En parlant d'abus. Qui s'est tapé Scott ? Moi peut-être ?

C'est incomparable !

Vraiment ?

Je ne suis pas amoureux de Scott, Liam ne l'aime pas non plus. Il y a eu du désir, la situation actuelle ne nous permettant pas de nous contrôler, nous n'avons pu résister à la tentation. Mais c'était purement physique ! Vois-tu la nuance ?

Non, je ne vois pas. Le résultat est le même, Kira souffre.

Depuis quand te soucies-tu de Kira ? Et non, le résultat n'est pas le même car aucun de nous voulons aller plus loin que ce que nous avons fait. Nous n'avons pas fait cela par pure vengeance.

Tu crois que je sors avec Aiden par pure vengeance ?! Il me plaît.

Pas à moi. Ne me fais pas croire qu'au début ce n'était pas par vengeance. Tu aimes toujours un peu Jackson et tu l'aimeras toujours. Mais, tu as compris qu'il n'y avait aucun avenir et tu as préféré tout détruire et te jeter sur un autre homme plutôt que d'accepter la situation. Moi, je dors bien la nuit et je peux me regarder dans un miroir... Je n'ai jamais trahi le cœur de quelqu'un. Toi, tu l'as fait. Tu aurais pu faire comme lui : le plaquer. Mais non, il a fallu que tu le trompes et que tu le plaques pour quelqu'un d'autre.

Lydia boit une gorgée de vin avant de tout faire pour paraître indifférente. Elle regarde autour d'elle silencieusement. Au fond d'elle, elle sait que Théo a parfaitement raison et elle aimerait pleurer. Cependant, ce dernier est face à elle et il est hors de question qu'elle craque devant lui.

 **DANNY**

Bon, Scott a déconné mais franchement, avec le temps ce sera pardonnable. Il a peut-être voulu découvrir les plaisirs homosexuels. En tout cas, j'ai confiance en leur couple et ils vont se remettre ensemble. Scott aime trop Kira pour ça. J'ai tenté de faire du mieux que je pouvais pour soutenir mon amie et l'aider à passer au dessus de ça. J'espère que ça ira mieux dès demain.

Cette image de Scott, Liam et Théo ne cesse de tourner en boucle dans ma tête...C'est insupportable.

Cela va te passer. Il t'aime tu sais ?

Je n'en suis pas si sûre. Avant, je pouvais en être convaincue mais plus maintenant.

C'était purement physique. Tu sais que la période est plutôt compliquée et ils n'ont pas pu résister à la tentation. Ce n'est rien. Tu doutes parce que tu l'aimes, c'est normal et c'est bon signe et s'il fait tout pour te récupérer, c'est bon signe.

Et s'il me fait le coup comme Lydia ?

C'est différent.

Je ne trouve pas.

La relation entre Jackson et Lydia est complètement différente. Ne compare pas Kira. Scott t'aime.

La jeune asiatique fait une petite moue, elle n'est pas très convaincue par les propos de son ami, Danny.

Tu l'aimes, il t'aime. Parle-lui. Et surtout écoute-le réellement, tu verra qu'il tient entièrement à toi. De plus, Liam et Théo sont ensemble.

Kira sourit, Danny a raison, il faut qu'elle cesse de douter et qu'ils aillent de l'avant.

On a eu une petite discussion toute à l'heure. J'ai été froide. Il faisait tellement d'efforts...Je vais tenter de me rattraper.

Bonne initiative ! _Dit Danny satisfait d'avoir réussi à redonner confiance à Kira._

 **ERIKA**

Ce mec est l'incarnation du sexe ! Son côté bad boy, mec ténébreux est à croquer !

Mais sérieusement, pourquoi ne réagit-il pas à mes avances ? Il ne parle pas. Il ne réagit pas. Il me gave un peu là ! On dirait Boyd mais en beaucoup moins sympathique...

Moi qui était si contente de passer du temps avec lui, je commence sincèrement à regretter. Il devrait faire l'amour plus souvent. Le problème est là. Je vais l'aider.

Bon, parle-moi un peu de toi.

Il n'y a rien à dire.

Ok...Côté amour, il y a de l'action ? Car, je peux t'aider...

Ce n'est pas ton problème et tu ne sors pas avec Boyd ?

Oui et ? Je suis libre, je l'aime et ça il le sait.

Ok.

Erika pose une main sur celle de Derek mais ce dernier retire aussitôt sa main.

Que fais-tu ?

Détends-toi. Cette soirée a pour but d'apprendre à se connaître.

Je n'en ai pas envie. Pas besoin de savoir tes passes-temps favoris ou autres. Je m'en fiche.

Tu es si sympa...

On me le dit souvent.

Je vais péter un plombs.

Erika se renfrogne et fait la tête pendant quelques instants avant de retenter quelque chose.

Tu es proche de Mason...C'est ton mec ?

Pardon ? As-tu perdu la tête ? Je ne suis pas gay.

Il est dit que toute personne aime au moins une fois dans sa vie une personne du même sexe...

Ce n'est pas mon cas.

Erika souffle désespérée par l'attitude du brun.

Écoute, je ne recherche pas le grand amour mais je veux juste m'amuser, pimenter ma vie. Tu sais la vie est courte et il faut savoir l'embrasser à bras ouvert. Nous sommes jeunes et beaux. On peut passer du bon temps ensemble.

La blonde passe sensuellement sa langue sur ses lèvres. Mais Derek ne bronche pas à cette tentative de drague.

Je ne suis pas intéressé Erika.

Erika se ferme définitivement jusqu'à la fin du repas.

Table d'Aiden et Liam

Aiden et Liam ont mit du temps à s'adresser la parole. C'est Aiden qui lance le premier pic envers Liam, qui s'énerve aussitôt. Heureusement, Isaac est là avec les apéritifs. Il a réussi à calmer Liam.

Tu crois vraiment que tu es mieux que moi ? Je ne tombes pas amoureux d'une personne en couple ! J'ai des principes. Tu te crois supérieur mais tu n'es qu'un minable, tu ne me connais pas et tu oses me juger ? Mais balaye devant chez toi avant de l'ouvrir. Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point, j'ai envie de te frapper, histoire de te ramener sur Terre.

Parle-moi meilleur ! Tu ne sais,toi non plus, absolument rien de moi alors boucle là.

Alors cesse tes gamineries ! On fait tous des fautes. Contrairement à toi, je ne sors pas avec la faute et je ne me balade pas triomphant devant les gens.

Moi triomphant ? Tu as cru que je considérais Lydia comme un vulgaire objet ?

Je ne crois rien du tout. Juste fous-moi la paix. Compris ?

Idiot.

 _Murmure Aiden._

Salopard.

 _Répond Liam._

La tension est plus que tendue. Tout peut déraper d'un moment à l'autre.

 **Dans la cuisine**

C'est très tendu entre Liam et Aiden. Espérons qu'ils n'en viennent pas aux mains sinon tout le monde s'énervera et ce sera retour à la case de départ.

 _Dit Isaac inquiet._

Bon, on jette tous un coup d'œil à la table afin de s'assurer qu'ils ne s'entre-tuent pas.

 _Déclare Braeden._

 **Table de Boyd et Mason**

Mason tient une discussion conviviale avec Boyd. Ce dernier raconte sa vie à New-York. Mason lui pose des questions à propos d'Erika. La discussion dérive vite sur Derek.

Tu as eu une vie remplie Boyd ! Je suis content que tu ai réussi à t'en sortir !

J'ai eu besoin d'un coup de pouce. Mais, je suis satisfait. Je suis heureux, maintenant. Je peux subvenir à ma famille.

Wow et en plus tu as Erika. Elle est belle. D'ailleurs, tu n'as pas peur qu'elle te trompe ? Elle a tendance à draguer ouvertement.

Boyd rigole.

Non, je vais voir l'homme en question toujours sans qu'elle ne le sache... Je sais qu'elle m'aime. Cela lui permet d'être vivante. Elle aussi n'a pas eu une vie facile. Donc, je veille sur elle.

Tu as un grand cœur.

Non, je suis juste convaincu de son amour pour moi. Et toi avec Derek, ça avance ?

Mason recrache sa gorgée de vin.

Pardon ? Comment ça avec Derek ? Il n'y a rien, il n'y a jamais rien eu et il n'y aura jamais rien.

Boyd sourit.

Je ne suis pas un idiot tu sais. Je parle peu car j'observe beaucoup. Tu es plutôt proche de lui.

Hahaha.. Tu trouves ? Car, je ne pense pas.

Tu aimerais être plus proche ?

Un silence s'abat quelques minutes sur la table.

Non.

Tu as mis du temps à répondre.

Je pesais le pour et le contre et ma réponse est non. On est très bien comme ça.

En colère l'un contre l'autre pour une obscure raison ?

La raison n'est pas obscure. Derek est un crétin et cela est une nouveauté pour personne.

Si j'étais toi, j'irai le voir pour discuter avec lui. La vie est courte, la mort est brève. Tu ne dois pas partir en ayant des regrets. Et même si c'est une grosse erreur, au moins, tu le saura et tu pourra avancer dans la vie.

Mason ne répondit rien. Il ne savait pas quoi penser. Après tout, il ne s'était pas réellement posé la question quant à ses sentiments envers Derek. Il fallait qu'il y réfléchisse à tête reposée.

 **Table de Jackson et Scott**

Scott et Jackson parlent de vieux souvenirs et l'ancien co-capitaine parle de son année à Londres.

Pourquoi avoir fui à Londres ?

Je ne me suis pas enfui.

Vraiment ? On était là, on aurait pu t'aider.

J'ai assassiné des gens Scott, j'étais une abomination.

Tu ne l'es plus.

Tu sais, je comprends Lydia. Je suis énervé de la manière dont la rupture s'est déroulé mais je comprends qu'elle n'est plus voulu de moi. Je ne suis pas un bon type.

Ne dit surtout pas ça. Tu es la personne la plus gentille que je connaisse et dieu sait qu'au départ, penser ça de toi était quelque chose d'impossible avant.

Ils rigolent.

Merci, ça me touche.

Je ne suis pas parfait non plus.

Tu aimes Kira.

Oui.

Scott sourit faiblement à Jackson. Il ne sait plus ce qu'il ressent. Il aime Kira mais, il ne cesse de penser à Jackson.

Tu ne vas pas bien ?

Si..Si je vais bien ne t'inquiètes pas. Je me sens mal pour Kira. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris...

On peut fauter. Cela arrive.

C'est juste que je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi ? Je ne suis pas homosexuel...

Peut-être que tu ne veux pas accepter quelque chose.

Scott regarde pensivement Jackson. Il commence à découvrir quel est le fond du problème. Il ferme les yeux et souffle. Jackson pose sa main sur celle de Scott.

Eh ? Ce soir, on va passer une bonne soirée à parler que de choses futiles, ok ?

Scott se sent bizarrement bien. Une douce chaleur l'enveloppe, il est serein, sûr, fort, déterminé, heureux. Le beau brun à la peau halé sourit radieusement à Jackson.

Oui, tu as raison. Ce soir, on pense à autre chose.

 **JACKSON**

Pauvre Scott. Il souffre tellement... Il est jeune et il vit avec pas mal de responsabilités. Cette petite soirée entre potes va nous faire du bien. Vous savez, avant on ne s'entendait pas du tout. J'étais un sacré idiot avant...

J'espère qu'il découvrira la raison de cet écart car s'il y a bien un homme fidèle, c'est bien Scott. C'est vraiment un chic type.

Ce soir, je lui ai changé les idées, je l'ai fait rire. J'en suis très content.

 **Table de Stiles et Peter**

Stiles et Peter s'adressent à peine la parole. Chacun attendant la fin du dîner.

Que tu ne veuilles pas me parler, ok. Mais ne me manque pas de respect.

Moi ? Te manquer de respect ? Tu rigoles j'espère.

Ai-je l'air de rigoler ?

Peter le regarde avec un visage neutre.

Je te demandes ce qui ne va pas et tu me zappes complètement. J'essaye d'être gentil et tu m'ignores.

Essaye d'être gentil avec ma fille.

Ta fille ? Tu la considères comme ta fille maintenant ?

Vu que tu aimes jouer dans l'émotionnel...

Tu sais quoi ? J'en ai marre. Je suis fatigué de faire face à ta sale tête de connard. Je m'en vais.

Siles est à deux doigts de quitter la table lorsque Jordan intervient pour leur redire le but de ce dîner.

Cette soirée a été faite pour passer un bon moment. Pour se découvrir, parler mais pas pour s'énerver ou faire la tête. Donc Stiles, reste gentiment assis. Tu ne pourras partir qu'à la fin du repas.

Super ! Je passe un moment tellement sympathique avec lui. Regarde-le, il respire le bonheur et la bonne humeur. Ce n'est qu'un petit con qui gâche ma soirée ! Je ne reste pas là, je me casse.

Stiles, tu restes assis. Isaac, Breaden et moi avons tout fait pour que le repas soit parfait. Ne jette pas par la fenêtre ce beau travail.

Oh comme c'est mignon. Il ne fallait vous fatiguer pour ça.

Tu vois ? Tu vois ? Que veux-tu que j'y fasse Jordan. Ce n'est qu'un vieux dépressif.

Je ne suis pas dépressif ! Et je ne suis certainement pas vieux ! Je suis encore vigoureux !

Jordan et Stiles restent silencieux. Probablement gênés par le possible sous-entendu de Peter. Le remarquant, Peter se rattrape.

Vigoureux dans le sens bonne santé. Je ne suis pas grabataire...

Ok... Je vais y aller moi.

 **Dans la cuisine**

Je reviens de la table de Peter et Stiles et ils ont des comportements très étranges...

Comment ça ?

 _Demande Braeden intriguée._

Stiles lui faisait des reproches.

Et ?

Il lui faisait des reproches comme si c'était son mec ! Stiles sort toujours avec Malia ? Et Malia n'est pas la fille de Peter ?!

Braeden tente de contenir un rire.

Quoi ?

Effectivement, c'est étrange.

 **Table de Stiles et Peter**

Écoute, je suis désolé. Ce n'est pas le bon moment.

Le bon moment pour quoi ? Que t'ai-je fais ?

Rien.

Pourquoi m'ignorer ?

Je suis sincèrement désolé. Je ne veux pas te faire ça...C'est pour ton bien.

Génial..

Plus aucunes paroles ne seront échangées durant tout le repas.

Au bout de deux heures, le dîner se termine. Certains sont soulagés, d'autres regrettent ce moment de répit.

 **BRAEDEN**

Cette soirée a été plus qu'intéressante. Il s'est passé pas mal de choses et je pense que cette soirée a permis à tout le monde de réaliser, d'accepter ou d'oublier quelque chose. De nouveaux couples vont se former et je pense savoir lesquels... Je sens que dans pas longtemps, la villa sera sous très haute tension. Peut-être même que ça éclatera. Une chose est sûre des choses surprenantes vont se produire.

 _ **Après ce dîner remplit de promesses et le point de vue plus qu'énigmatique de Braeden. Que va t-il se passer dans la maison ? Quels couples vont apparaître ? La tension deviendra t-elle plus élevée qu'elle ne l'est actuellement. Vous le saurez dans le prochain épisode des Anges de la télé-réalité.**_

 **Le salon**

Les deux meutes sont rassemblées. Mason et Peter sont debout.

Qu'avez-vous vu ?

 _Questionne Ethan légèrement fatigué par cette soirée._

Un vampire.

 _Dit Mason._

Un vampire ? Ça existe vraiment ?

 _Demande Scott complètement abasourdi._

Oui mais pas comme nous le pensions. Un vampire est bel et bien un revenant. Il y en a de deux sortes : les vengeurs et ceux qui veulent signaler qu'ils ont été mal enterré.

 _Continue Peter._

Tout cela m'a l'air réjouissant...

 _Déclare sarcastiquement Isaac._

Oh tu n'as pas tout entendu louveteau. _Réplique Peter._ Il était marqué sur son torse « Mason est des nôtres ».

Pardon ?

 _Réussit à dire Braeden qui recrache son cocktail._

Tu es un vampire ?

 _Demande Lydia apeuré._

Non. Je touche le sol. Les vampires sont légèrement sur-élevés. Je ne suis pas non plus un loup-garou. Ils ne savent pas ce que je suis. Le père d'Allison m'a demandé de me souvenir de tous les moments étranges que j'ai eu dans ma vie. Honnêtement, mis à part la découverte du monde surnaturel, il n'y a rien.

Que faisons-nous ?

 _Demande Liam à son Alpha._

On fait ce que Allison nous a demandé. On ira aux catacombes. Pour l'instant, on a aucuns indices et après la pleine lune, on aura les idées un peu plus clairs pour réfléchir.

Je rejoins son idée.

 _Ajoute Peter._

Après cette petite discussion, tout le monde part dormir.

Il est tard dans la nuit lorsque Mason se réveille, quitte la chambre et s'installe dans un endroit sombre du jardin. Il ne va pas bien.

Une heure plus tard, Derek se réveille lui aussi, il a remarqué l'absence du jeune homme. Il se dirige vers le jardin et de loin, il aperçoit Mason. Il ne va pas le voir, non. Il reste là.

Le brun ténébreux vient de comprendre quelque chose d'important. Mason leur cache quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Et pourquoi ne dit-il rien ?

Il a un mauvais pressentiment. Demain, quelque chose de terrible se déroulera.

 _ **Que pensez-vous de ce nouveau chapitre ? Vous a t-il plu ? Quels sont les futurs couples ? N'hésitez pas à me le dire ! Bisous.**_


	13. Pause

Bonjour à tous, je fais une pause sur cette fiction.

Je n'ai pas assez d'encouragements. La volonté et dur à garder dans ces conditions. Je reprendrai car je tien à les finir mais plus tard.

Je vais me concentrer sur d'autres projets.

A la revoyure !


End file.
